Price of Rumination
by NyxonVyxen
Summary: Somewhat alternate version of Cosima and Delphine's first (mutual) kiss, and the events thereafter. Delphine ruminates about Cosima's kiss. Under pressure, she visits Cosima to smooth things over. She may have smoothed things over too well. She wasn't expecting what happened at the end of their rendezvous. Much smut
1. Un

Cosima poured another glass of wine and scanned Dr. Leekie's card: DYAD. She sipped her drink as Delphine rounded the corner of her room, looking pointedly at the card and giving Cosima a scrutinizing raise of her eyebrows. Cosima tossed the card on her desk, returning a polite, but uninterested smile. "Working with Dr. Leekie could be the opportunity of a life time," she said, walking over to the desk where Cosima stood, hands propped on her hips.

"I know, I know," Cosima mumbled, as Delphine picked up the card, glancing over it. Cosima dropped her gaze to the floor, not wanting to discuss it further. She knew Delphine was most certainly her monitor and didn't want to fall for the manipulative prospect. She pushed the thought away.

"Then why are you being so coy?" Delphine said, setting the card back down and dropping her hands off her hips. She was trying her best to persuade Cosima, unintentionally bringing a heaviness into the room. Delphine's eyes, serious, stared expectantly into Cosima's. Her expression was almost cold, nothing like her usual clement disposition. She had turned herself to face Cosima directly and stood sternly. Even though her stance was confrontational, she was still relaxed and somewhat approachable.

Delphine was taken aback slightly when Cosima met her with the same dominance, almost like a challenge. Cosima took a deep breath, "don't you think it's time we admit what this is really about?" Her eyes stared unwavering into Delphine's, rationalizing her intents.

Delphine immediately tensed with worry. She knew that Cosima was aware of her sisters, but she wasn't sure what she knew about monitors. How would she explain to Dr. Leekie that she couldn't even last a few weeks before her subject became aware of her? She would probably never see Cosima again, being removed as her monitor. Delphine felt her chest tighten. She genuinely enjoyed being around Cosima, having wild friend. Trying, but failing to speak, Delphine just shook her head hesitantly to suggest she was innocent, making sure she held her posture steady and calm.

Cosima suddenly started stepping toward Delphine, and she felt her chest tighten even more. Delphine's head was spinning, now with anxiety and confusion, but she made sure not to let it show. She stood still and watched as Cosima moved closer, slowly approaching her. Worry about her future faded away as Delphine started to feel the intensity of whatever was going to happen – possibly being strangled to death by Cosima. This was so predatory, why was she fearing for her life right now, surely she could overtake Cosima, need be.

Cosima was pushing away all the voices telling her not to take another step, to stop right where she was. Maybe she would've if Delphine had reacted differently. She was just waiting there, staring at Cosima. Her expression had changed, however, from disapproving to something else she couldn't read. Cosima took one last half-step toward Delphine then prepared herself for the mistake she knew this was going to be.

Delphine just waited for Cosima's hands to wrap around her neck with anger. She didn't know why she was so paranoid, it's not like Cosima has ever shown any real physical aggression or especially murderous behaviors. It was the only thing that made sense right now. Delphine was frozen, stricken with confusion and fear, her heartrate steadily increasing as Cosima started to raise herself to Delphine's level. She felt Cosima's fingers touch her neck, like an electric shock, but it wasn't until Cosima glanced down at Delphine's quivering lips that she understood what was happening. Delphine felt a release of her anxiety and terror, but it was replaced with nervousness and uncertainty.

Before she could prepare herself, Delphine felt Cosima's lips touch hers and she thoughtlessly reciprocated. She felt overwhelmed and still wary. She never broke her stare, though, keeping herself from closing her eyes so she wouldn't feel so engaged in the kiss. Cosima's fingertips were warm now against her neck, and she felt a magnetic drive to bring herself closer. Delphine was a rational thinker though, and she knew she had to break this. She took a last second before leaving the kiss and tried to be gentle with her resistance.

Cosima felt Delphine's hands on either side of her face, and Delphine softly pulling away. She opened her eyes to Delphine smiling at her, still just inches away, and then shaking her head as she pulled away further. Cosima realized quickly what had happened, and felt a hot redness cover her cheeks. She laughed nervously, "Oh God, Delphine. Did I just make a huge mistake?" She didn't know what to do, and Delphine wouldn't look at her, a frantic expression growing.

Delphine joined in the embarrassed laugh, slipping a quick, "no," in between. Cosima nervously, quietly laughed to herself again, making it all the more awkward. Delphine stammered, looking for something to say, but wasn't stepping back away from Cosima.

As soon as she made eye contact with Cosima after ending the kiss, Delphine's entire English vocabulary vanished. She found herself rattled, an unfamiliar feeling. She stumbled over words that just came out sounding like nonsense noises, and finally got out, "I have to go". She hurried to the door, grabbing her coat, but paused before leaving, "I-it's okay," she said awkwardly, waving her hand as if to gesture "no big deal". Delphine could still feel emotions rising in her, she opened the door to escape the pressure, and politely said, "bye," as Cosima started to interject, then closed it behind her quickly.

Cosima turned to her desk and leaned against it anxiously. She wanted to follow Delphine and just tell her. . .she didn't know what she would even say. Maybe she had too much wine and didn't mean it? Maybe Delphine really wasn't her monitor, maybe she was just someone who wanted to be friends, and Cosima blew having at least that much. She didn't know what came over her, she wasn't planning on kissing Delphine, she just did. How could she have so badly misread their relationship? Cosima walked over to her bed and fell face first into the covers, trying to erase the whole event from her memory.

* * *

Delphine threw her coat on as she ran down the stairs and out of Cosima's house. It was late, dark and cold which Delphine didn't anticipate. She wasn't used to Minnesota weather. Her back fell against the side of the structure she just fled, resting while she panted from the clumsy descend. There were still so many emotions charging through her, and none of them made any sense. Without thinking, she brought her hand up and felt her lips, still moist from Cosima's. Closing her eyes, she let her head rest back against the siding and finished catching her breath. How could that've have been so potent? She had been kissed before, why should this be any different?

Delphine eventually passed it off as an overreaction to the fear of Cosima finding out she was her monitor, associating the strong feelings with the kiss. This made her smile to herself, being reminded that she still was Cosima's monitor and she wouldn't have to be removed from her life. She sighed with some feeling of closure, and pushed herself from the building so she was standing on her own again. Delphine started her walk back to the hotel, unable to think clearly about anything, but tired enough to repress it for now.

* * *

Delphine waited nervously outside the university library, fabricated homework in her arms. Aldous didn't say much on the phone and he sounded serious. After just a couple of minutes focusing on the clouds her breath made in the frigid air, the black vehicle pulled up to the curb and she made her way over. Subtly checking her surroundings, Delphine closed the door behind her as she slid into the back seat next to Aldous. Too absorbed in writing notes, he didn't even look up to say, "where are you with Cosima?"

Delphine felt her lips flicker, barely a smile. She hadn't heard Cosima's name for a couple days, neither of them had tried to make contact, comfortable with mutual avoidance. Delphine did her best to flatten her expression, "closer". A memory of the night flashed through her mind, turning her face away from Aldous and suppressing another smile, Delphine started, "she-" but had to stop and gather enough composure to stop from chuckling happily. "She made a pass at me, Aldous," she said with caution, noticing Aldous put his pen down and finally tear himself away from his work. Delphine couldn't read him – was he going to rob her of the monitor position, perhaps become angry?

"Really," he asked, repositioning himself in the seat next to her.

Relieved Aldous looked amused by this, Delphine scoffed, "yes". Confident she was capable to stifle herself, she looked over to gauge Aldous. He leaned in toward her, rested his head on hers, and brought his hand up to Delphine's face, stroking her cheek.

"Delphine, Cosima's safety is at stake," Aldous whispered, "other subjects, too". Delphine felt a rush through her body as she listened to him, "I need to know which ones she's in contact with".

"But _she_ ," Delphine said, closing her eyes, "has to initiate disclosure". Aldous's fingertips on her face were cold and rough, something she hadn't noticed in their various times together. His touch didn't feel right, she almost felt ashamed.

Aldous pulled away, "I'm not saying disclose," sounding slightly irritated with her, "this is a direct threat, so I need you to dig deeper, faster". Dr. Leekie reached over Delphine to open the door, directing her to leave. She climbed out and looked back at Aldous for some hint in his expression, but he had already picked up his pen and forgotten about her.

Standing on the sidewalk again, Delphine watched the car pull away and clouded the air with a sigh of relief. Aldous didn't appear to care in the least, which seemed like it should hurt, considering their relationship, or whatever it could be called. Delphine wasn't hurt by any means, and she noted not caring much for him at all either, even distant.

She felt familiar warm fingertips on her neck and closed her eyes, withdrawn in the memory, protecting her from the cold outside. _It's okay to remember this part since it wasn't the actual kiss._

After a minute of standing oddly on the sidewalk with her eyes closed, she reluctantly exposed them to the bright sun again and exhaled sharply. Shaking her head free of whatever was building up inside of her, she walked back to her hotel suite.

* * *

The keycard clicked the lock open and Delphine pushed through the heavy door into her room. Not even waiting for the door to close, she discarded her notes and textbook on the floor, then tiredly took off her coat and boots, dumping them on top of her phony schoolwork carelessly. The door slammed shut just as Delphine dropped herself back onto the cheap floral hotel sofa. Propping her legs on the back of the couch to fit her lengthy figure along it, she sighed deeply and covered her face with her hands, fighting to block out the world around her. Finding herself back in front of Cosima, remembering her slow saunter and tip-toe reach – Delphine threw her hands down from her face, quickly reopening her eyes. _Pour l'amour de Dieu – Arrêtez!_ She could feel her heart pacing around the feelings she didn't know what to do with. She was realizing this was more than simply anxiety, which made her anxious.

Attempting to find distractions, Delphine turned the radio as loud as it would allow and prepared herself a shower. She had already showered that morning, she just needed something to excuse the tingling in her chest and the hotness on her face and neck. The water was turned to the highest heat, scalding her skin, but she still didn't feel better. Impatiently, she turned the water cold in hopes it would jolt her from her thoughts. At first it did, she felt the sting of icy shock against her already burnt exterior and forgot about all other sensations. However, feeling the release of confliction only made her remember why she was conflicted in the first place.

Delphine felt hopeless at this point, she was sincerely confounded by what was happening to her. Defeatedly, she slid down the wall of the shower and sat with her legs pushing against the opposing wall, letting the cold pool at her midsection. Closing her eyes again, she tried to comprehend herself. She knew she wasn't attracted to women, never had been, and she would've figured that out by now if she was. She thought maybe she was just having strong attentive, reasonably affectionate feelings for her subject and friend; the kiss was affecting her so much because it was so alarming in the moment. Delphine opened her eyes and decided this is what she was going to think of her feelings. It makes the most sense and, all things considered, is most appropriate.

Although she still had a heaviness from her emotions, Delphine felt a weight remove from her body. She needed to remain professional and find the information she needed to ensure Cosima's safety. Her subject's well-being was most important and needed to come first in thought. Delphine reflected on Aldous' words, _I'm not saying disclose, this is a direct threat so I need you to dig deeper, faster._ Though she was troubled by the implied need to deceive Cosima, Delphine tried to find strength in knowing it was all for Cosima's safety.

Delphine decided she would offer her friendship and to forget the incident, tomorrow morning at Cosima's house. This would reposition herself in Cosima's life, and forgetting the kiss would clarify a set boundary. Good, this was good, right? It was decided. Since she didn't have to be concerned with needing to repress emotions about their relationship now that she determined what to do with it, Delphine allowed herself to recall the memory once more before having to lock it up for good. This was all she needed, just allowing herself to remember it once, wholly and thoroughly.

* * *

Later in the night, Delphine was still drawing out the event, over and over again, rationalizing the activity as "analysis". Although, she didn't know what she could analyze that would have anything to do with her assignment. Every time she started her memory over or paused in the middle, she felt the same tightness in her chest. The emotions were just as strong in her own suite, alone. Being alone made rumination more inviting, and Delphine slowly let herself feel and accept the emotions this memory elicited. She accepted the involuntary smile, the flutters in her stomach, and the magnetism so displeased with the space there had been between them. Delphine idly glanced to the alarm clock by the bed, two in the morning. She was a bit shocked, but content with the idea sleep may bring dreams for her. Already exhausted, she crawled under her covers and took only a couple minutes to fall asleep.

* * *

"No, Felix. Please do _not_ tell Sarah," Cosima ordered, waving her joint around with her frenzied gestures, "all she would do is lecture me, and I really just can't deal with it. I'll tell her, just not right now, okay?" A whine of reluctance came from the device, then Cosima thanked Felix for his cooperation before hanging up and finding her desk chair. She sat and kicked her feet up onto her desk, leaning back and taking a frustrated hit. When she exhaled, she noticed the DYAD card still on her desk. She shoved her joint into the letters until it died, and left it there like a flag posted on newly claimed terrain.

She was mad at Dr. Leekie and DYAD and Delphine. Did it even matter if Delphine was her monitor? If she was her monitor, she has definitely quit and moved on, and if she wasn't, she'll probably avoid Cosima until returning to France. She was mad at Delphine because of how awfully confusing she had made things. If she had plutonic feelings for Cosima, she would've backed away from the kiss, and certainly wouldn't have participated to any degree. But she also bolted for the door as soon as she could. That is, after she answered _no_ to the question _did I make a huge mistake_. This shit was too difficult and draining to think about.

Cosima's irritation dissolved with the reminiscence of moments before realizing she was an idiot. Delphine kissed her back, and didn't immediately pull away. She watched and allowed the entire thing to unfold. Maybe it had something to do with her French culture, she had no idea. All Cosima could do now was thank god for her distracting homework, and an empty Saturday tomorrow. She was tired and ready for bed anyway. The joint-claimed DYAD was thrown away and she fell asleep with her notebook opened at her side.

* * *

Delphine woke up feeling both eager and restrained. Unfortunately, she had to choose just one before starting her task, and it couldn't be eager. It seemed like forever since she'd seen Cosima and it didn't matter how poorly things had ended, it made Delphine happy. However, she wasn't looking forward to offering a friendship with an expunged record, which would look like rejection after the kiss. She didn't want to reject Cosima, she didn't want to hurt her. Then she had to deal with her assignment, somehow deceive Cosima and find the information she was looking for.

While getting dressed, Delphine realized she was being very thoughtful about her appearance. She ignored the observation. After pulling on her coat and boots, still in a heap by the door, she hastily made her way outside and started her walk to Cosima's.

* * *

After pausing to catch her breath at the door to the house, Delphine started up the stairs, every step trying to compose herself as much as she could. She had been doing this the whole walk over. Flutters in her stomach and chest arose when she finally got to Cosima's door. She quickly denied them the chance to affect her and knocked softly.

It took some time before she heard Cosima unlock her door, and by that time, Delphine had calmed herself enough to appear sane. The door opened slightly, then when Cosima saw who had knocked, a surprised smile appeared. "Delphine," she said, sounding perplexed, but not displeased.

Delphine felt an instant tide of apprehension and was starting to regret the visit. Determination and a refocus on Cosima's safety pulled her out of it promptly. "I hope I'm not disturbing you," Delphine replied cautiously, poking her head in the doorway.

"Oh no, no. Impossible," she said quite literally, walking back into her room. She gestured for Delphine to come in, and she did, closing the door behind her. "So," Cosima continued, "apparently, I've got this thing for, like, um, jumping to conclusions".

"You know, it's just that I've never. . .," Delphine trailed off, shrugging her shoulders and her face clearly read: _I have no idea what 'I've never…'_

"I know, I know," Cosima stepped in, "I know, you're not gay," Delphine nodded, relieved she didn't have speak. "And I'm a total idiot – so sorry," Cosima finished.

Delphine decided that saying nothing would be the best option for her, so she started unbuttoning her coat to move on. Cosima politely offered to take her coat, and as she did so, ambiguously stated, "I just want to make, like, crazy science with you". There was a short moment of silence, then they both let out a quiet, nervous laugh, "totally crazy science," Cosima added, only making her comment more elusive.

Delphine, already feeling dizzy, decided to ignore this, "I'm so glad to hear that," she started, fetching a pamphlet from her purse, "because you know what, I was reading up on this DYAD institute, and did you know that Dr. Leekie, he has built a dedicated department for transgenic organ transplants and – "

"-sorry," Cosima interrupted, retrieving her notebook, "I was just dorking out so hard to their extrapolation of murine models". She displayed her notes on her desk, laughed, and Delphine put her pamphlet down with it. She was truly amazed by Cosima's intelligence and endearing fascination with science, the way it made her so happy to talk about. It was sweet really, she was basically doing homework that she wasn't assigned, just for the fun of it. They stood together and finally felt the uneasy tension mitigating.

Delphine was ever too preoccupied, though, which irritated her. She liked the moment they were sharing and didn't want to interfere with their connection. So, in an effort to make things more personal and solidify their friendship, Delphine started, "You know, it's really, really good to finally meet someone who gets it." Cosima immediately nods in agreement, but returns her focus to murine models.

Delphine, rather disappointed for some reason, continues further, "who – who gets me". All of this was true, Delphine genuinely felt this way and she could hear it in her own voice. She noticed Cosima looking up again with a little more attention, smiling, and then Delphine's eyes meet hers without permission. She kept them fixed there until Cosima looked away and said something. It was some murmur of agreement that Delphine couldn't understand. Her ears were ringing and she felt like her mind had split into two opposing halves. One reminding her that Cosima was just a subject, and she was just a monitor. Be safe and keep things professional. The other half was wild and wreaking havoc. This half was in full control of her emotions, senses, and body, which was no good. Delphine bit her lip while the halves argued, just to keep herself from saying anything she shouldn't. The heedless-minded half was overpowering and foreign, it drove with much more weight. She closed her eyes, trying to take herself out of the room, but it only brought her back to the same room, the one she spent all last night thinking about, and she felt the warmth on her neck and softness against her lips. Delphine released the bite on her lip and, without intending to, said, "I can't stop thinking about that kiss."

Much to her surprise, Delphine's inner voice of reason silenced. She felt boundless, yet content for a moment. Cosima cautiously turned toward her and stepped back, "like, in a not bad way?" she asked carefully, but hopeful. Her eyes focused on Delphine's, sparkling behind her glasses.

Delphine was speechless for a moment, unsure of what to say, where to look, stand, everything. She defaulted to a diagnostic description, since she didn't have an answer prepared, "oh, like, I've never thought about bisexuality. I mean, for myself, you know. But as a scientist I know that sexuality is a spectrum," Delphine explained, now more confident and comfortable, "but you know social biases they, they codify attraction. It's contrary to the biological facts, you know?". She felt terribly raced and flushed.

Cosima seemed to recognize Delphine's nervousness and apprehension. She tried to ease the energy before Delphine passed out, "that's oddly romantic," said Cosima with a comforting smile. They both laughed, still with uneasiness, but now a little reprieve.

Delphine was grateful for the lightheartedness, but her expression calmed and she rested her stare on Cosima, who looked so timid now, with her confident assertiveness contained. Delphine could feel the pulse throughout her body, the out-of-control half of her mind had taken over most of what was left of Delphine's composure, she was terrified inside.

Cosima never broke the eye contact between them, and bravely assured Delphine, "totally encouraging," with a casual tone, but her forced nonchalance was transparent.

Delphine finally gave in and let go of the restraints she kept on herself. She took a half-step toward Cosima and raised her hand to Cosima's cheek. Feeling the warmth under her fingers as her hand moved forward brought back that magnetic feeling. Delphine ran her thumb over Cosima's lips, softer than she remembered, and then her other hand joined the first, gently landing on Cosima's jaw and neck. Delphine looked into her eyes, then her lips briefly just before pulling Cosima to her, clearing the part between them. Cosima wrapped her arm around Delphine's shoulders and neck, and stood tall.

Delphine felt Cosima's lips press against hers, recognizing their silkiness and the sensation it gave her. She held Cosima's face in her hands, refusing the option to leave, even though neither of them would choose that now. Their lips parted, and returned passionately. Delphine immersed herself in the feel of Cosima's tenderness, and now able to unreservedly respond, took as much of it as she could. She gently familiarized herself with Cosima's tongue, making Cosima inhale with surprise. The hand Delphine was securing Cosima's face and neck with slid down over her collarbone, then was brought to her waist, pulling her even closer. Cosima's cardigan fell off her shoulders and Delphine paused their kiss to help tear it off the rest of the way, dropping it on the floor and returning to the soft lips she never wanted to part with again.

Delphine started to feel herself sweating, realizing she was barely breathing. She pulled away to catch her breath and rested their foreheads together, she was still very dizzy from before even taking her coat off. She staggered a couple steps backward to the wall and slid down to the floor. She closed her eyes and took slow, heavy breaths, listening to Cosima's more rapid breathing.

Cosima followed and leaned on the wall next to Delphine, smiling to herself. Glancing down at the barely-conscious blond, sincerely concerned, Cosima asked, "do you need a glass of water?" She reached down to touch Delphine's forehead.

Delphine faced upward to Cosima and smiled at the question. Out of breath and high off elation, Delphine just giggled. Then she started to laugh, needing to drop her head back down, preserving strength. Cosima kneeled down in front of her, assessing health and safety. When Cosima brought her hands to the sides of Delphine's face to steady her, Delphine brought hers up to hold Cosima in place. Exhausted, eyes still closed, she semi-whispered, "you are still warm," and exhaled steadily.

Cosima centered her face in front of Delphine's, inches away, and asked, "seriously though, dude. Do you, like, need water or an ambulance or something?" This went unanswered as Delphine left Cosima's hands to trace up her forearms, half caressing and half stabilizing herself. "Right," Cosima said, giving up on a reply, "we'll start with water," and slowly stood up, letting Delphine's hands slide back down her arms and into her own lap.

Delphine was weightless, but also immobilized. Her whole body was under stress, she remembered that she got less than four hours of sleep and hadn't consumed anything yet today. Her muscles were relaxed, but only because of her exhaustion. Delphine started to become frustrated with herself for not sleeping or eating enough, as if she knew what would transpire. Opening her eyes was like seeing a new world, she must've been high. Maybe the remnants of pot in the air had gotten to her somehow, although she doubted that was possible. She saw Cosima walking back over to her with a glass of water.

"Don't die, Delphine," Cosima ordered sarcastically, handing her the water. Delphine took a few sips, staring forward at her knees to smile for fear of passing out at the view of Cosima. She was starting to feel better, though. Cosima lowered herself down next to Delphine, back against the wall by her side. She sighed, and mumbled, "I just. . . sorry," Cosima laughed and defeatedly dropped her hands on her lap.

"What would you be sorry for," Delphine chuckled at Cosima, "you haven't done anything". She finished her water and set the glass on the floor next to her, then cautiously turned her head to Cosima.

Cosima fidgeted with her fingers and shrugged, "I don't know, like. . .Delphine you looked like you were going to pass out, and, like. . .yeah. I don't know". She watched her hands as they pulled at each other repeatedly. Delphine slowly reached over and caught a couple fingers from one hand, claimed it before the other could capture again, and slid her own hand up Cosima's palm, then between her fingers. Neither of them closed on the other's hand, just played with their fingers, wrapping and rewrapping them around another. Sitting together in silence, they both felt a shared serenity, there was no reason to speak aloud when they were saying so much without a sound.

"Thank you for the water, by the way. I have not died yet," Delphine teased. She nudged Cosima with a smile, "You were saying something about murine models?"

Cosima shoved at her playfully. "Nerd," she scoffed, smiling at the ground and shaking her head.

"Oh yes," Delphine cheerfully continued, "and some kind of dorking out". They both laughed, Delphine enjoying the mockery, finished with her best imitation, "just dorking out, so hard".

Cosima laughed and turned her face away in embarrassment. Her hand was gently squeezed, Delphine securing their interlocking fingers, and then her arm was pulled over, far enough for a tender kiss to land on top of her hand. Delphine laid their hands on her knee, then rested her cheek on top of them. Cosima could tell Delphine was facing her, looking to her. She felt Delphine's eyelashes tickle her hand. Cosima was startled when she heard her ask quietly, "Are you okay?"

"Hmm," Cosima took a second to think, "um, well no, but not in a bad way," she said with a slight smile. She looked over to Delphine, who was looking back at her, appearing somewhat tired. "Are you?" Cosima asked, watching a small smile grow on Delphine's face.

"I am," she said calmly. "I'll tell you what, why don't we move somewhere that isn't a hardwood floor, you show me what you've gotten so far on this quarter's assignment for Microbiology, and I will stop teasing you for the rest of the day". Delphine smiled irresistibly, and Cosima melted in her awaiting eyes, only able to nod in approval. After turning herself to stand, Delphine gave her a brief, but rich kiss, an incentive to join her. This only made Cosima feel weaker, so Delphine pulled her up with a laugh.

Shaking her head into focus, Cosima started looking through the massive piles of paper on her desk, "Bio II, no. No, nope. Bio, bio, bio". Delphine giggled at her frenzy, and just smiled as she watched Cosima make a mess of her mess.

* * *

A couple hours had passed, Delphine was barefoot, crisscrossed on the end of Cosima's bed, and Cosima paced in front of her, waving her pen in the air as she spoke. She didn't really know how they got to this point, or feel the hours go by, but there they were. Delphine, reading through something Cosima gave her, was chewing on the end of her own pen, perplexed by the dilemma one of their tangents drove them to. They were both comfortably focused, fully distracted from everything but crazy science.

"Was this even reviewed before it was published," Delphine asked, flipping through pages, "I can't find any useful footnotes. This just wasn't put together very well". She shook her head in irritation.

"Yeah," Cosima said, leaning over Delphine and pointing to the last page, "look who's sponsoring this, and then look who _funds_ them". Cosima handed her another article and sat on the bed, her back in line with Delphine's side. "And why do I get the feeling I'll be learning about this at school in a couple months," Cosima sneered, tossing her pen at her desk indignantly, ignoring the papers fly off with its crash landing.

Delphine was startled by the noise, unaware of how upset Cosima actually was by this. She rested her hand on Cosima's back, trying to comfort her. "Hey," she said quietly from behind.

"Sorry," Cosima said with a light laugh, realizing she was overreacting. She felt Delphine set her chin on her shoulder and chuckle at her.

"I think your pen may not forgive you," Delphine kidded. She felt so comfortable with Cosima and took pleasure in being affectionate this way.

Cosima turned to the head on her shoulder, "I do believe, Delphine," she smiled, "you just broke your promise. Just can't help teasing, I guess". She let out an exaggerated sarcastic sigh.

Delphine smiled and closed her eyes as she replaced her chin with her forehead, facing down, embarrassed. "I'm sorry," she said chuckling, but still annoyed at her failed contract. She moved her hand from Cosima's back to the suspended, long, dark locks, these being the only dreadlocks she's ever seen in person.

Cosima nodded, "yeah, you'd better be," she warned. Cosima smiled at the silliness, and felt Delphine playing with her hair. Just the gentleness of her touch forced a shiver over her skin, she felt so tranquil. She stayed perfectly still, letting Delphine sift through her hair, not wanting to interrupt a thing.

Delphine noticed Cosima tense for a moment, and then saw the goosebumps appear on the back of her arms. She smiled as she felt her own skin mimic Cosima's. There was no other time in her life that she could remember feeling this way, so full of energy and enthusiasm, but at the same time feeling like she could fall asleep with her head resting on Cosima's shoulder. She exhaled slowly, letting Cosima's hair fall back to its place. She noticed another chill fall over Cosima. Delphine lifted her head and swept Cosima's locks to her other shoulder, then gently touched her lips to Cosima's neck. The sound of a jumpy breath made Delphine pause, she still wasn't sure how she, herself, was feeling, but she also had no idea what Cosima was feeling. She asked quietly, "is that okay?"

Cosima, unable to speak, nodded with a beaming grin, reddening her face. She was thankful Delphine was behind her and couldn't see her flush. She felt another kiss, and a hand placed on the other side of her neck.

Delphine brushed her lips up to Cosima's jaw, just under her ear, and paused there. She could hear Cosima trying to steady her breathing and felt her pulse against the hand she had on her neck. Dropping the papers she was still holding, Delphine brought her other hand to Cosima's waist and positioned it on the strip of bare skin between her cropped shirt and the top seam of her skirt. Cosima's eyes fluttered closed and she looked as though she might pass out herself. Delphine ended her pause and kissed Cosima's neck, this time with more fervor, holding her in place with the other hand. She felt Cosima weaken slowly, so she shifted, centering behind her and pulling Cosima closer so she was resting back against her.

Cosima was visibly lightheaded, very willing to surrender her posture, especially to Delphine's embrace. She felt a warm breath tickling her neck, then a light kiss on her cheek. Delphine had wrapped both her arms around Cosima's waist, one leg still crossed behind her, but the other now stretched parallel to Cosima's. Cosima felt fully enclosed and secure. She laid her hand and forearm over Delphine's accompanying leg, grabbing under her knee, claiming it. She felt a momentary tightening around her waist and a huff of breath down her back.

Delphine's leg was burning at Cosima's hold. Delphine released one arm from around Cosima, ran her fingers up her back and to her cheek. She guided Cosima's chin to the side, and stretched her own body over Cosima's shoulder to meet her with a demanding kiss. She felt not only Cosima's heart, but also her own beating relentlessly. The hand on Cosima's waist now moved about, tracing fabric seams, feeling the skin gapped between her clothing. Delphine abruptly withdrew the kiss, and they both caught their breath. She brought both hands back to Cosima's sides and held her gently. After a second of deliberation, Delphine kissed Cosima's neck while her fingertips snuck under the bottom seam of her shirt, catching it, and pulling it up. Cosima cooperated, then turned her whole body to face Delphine, who was looking her up and down. Using Delphine's sides to pull herself closer, she pursued another kiss, which was greeted with force. Cosima gladly accepted the seize around the back of her head that dug into the twirls of hair on her scalp.

Delphine felt all rational thought float away as her body, driven by lust, took over her actions. There were familiar warm tracings, moving under her shirt, up her back. She gripped Cosima's head tighter and felt the cold chill of her bare back being exposed. Cosima seemed to hesitate, unsure of how far Delphine wanted to go. Somewhat impatient, Delphine assisted and effortlessly pulled off her sweater. With the same ease, she removed Cosima's glasses, folded them, and set them next to the bed. Turning back to see a snickering Cosima, Delphine asked firmly, "And what are you laughing about?"

Cosima hung her head with a flustered grin, thinking how red her face must be. "Oh, I…you know, just…um…something," Cosima stammered. She heard Delphine let out a breathy chuckle, then felt her hands meet her stomach, slip around to her back, and slowly pull Cosima and herself together so the skin of their torsos collided.

Delphine took a deep breath to feel their skin move together before serving a slow kiss, parting Cosima's lips with her own and softly joining their tongues. She could feel Cosima melting against her, which only urged Delphine further. She brought her hands to Cosima's waist, methodically contouring away any gaps between hands and skin, and slowly maneuvered them upward along Cosima's skin, teasingly over her bra and chest, then stopped on the front of her shoulders. Delphine pulled away, opened her eyes and awaited Cosima's. As soon as she saw Cosima's eyes flutter open, Delphine smiled deviously, and commanded her onto her back, pushing on her shoulders, while also repositioning her own body so that she was straddling her. Cosima could barely gasp before her lips were claimed again.

This new feeling of dominance was intoxicating for Delphine, especially when Cosima was usually more authoritative. She handled Cosima's skirt expertly, her movements brisk with passion, but still slow enough to be warm. After discarding the skirt on the floor, Delphine lingered, her legs on either side of the woman beneath her, she took in her perfect, nearly naked body. As she placed her hands on the bed and starts to lean down to Cosima, she hears a very clear, "I'm not okay with this."

Delphine's eyes widened in mortification, she had no idea what to say. She pushed herself up and opened her mouth to apologize for being so forceful, but felt an indicative tug at the bottom of her own skirt. Realizing what Cosima meant, she took a relieved breath and laughed at her reaction. Delphine closed her eyes and bit her grinning lip, still embarrassed, and felt Cosima slipping out from underneath her. She kept her eyes closed, not wanting them to meet Cosima's, and submitted to the hands on her waist, guiding her down to her back. She kept her teeth on her lip, pinning down the beaming smile she felt growing underneath, while Cosima slid her skirt down over her feet and onto the floor. Now it was Cosima nimbly astride, lingering over the smiling French beauty. She placed her thumb on Delphine's trapped lip, drawing it down, requesting its release.

As Delphine slowly freed her lip, her smile faded, feeling her desire return, stronger now. Her hands found Cosima's legs, positioned on either side of Delphine's hips, and felt her soft skin while sliding up to Cosima's hipbones. Delphine's hands loitered there for a while, teasing the edges of Cosima's underwear, until she felt an open mouth merge with hers, then she adamantly pulled Cosima in by her anchor so she was lying on top of her. Delphine felt the vibration of Cosima's startled hum on her lips, and unintentionally made a murmur of sound as well. She was silenced with a tongue, welcoming itself in to meet hers. Delphine felt her whole body pulsating, unable to hold Cosima any closer, she towed her hands across every inch of flesh she could reach, pausing some places to clutch, each time forcing a more and more audible reaction from Cosima.

Backs arching, legs clenching, they both moved together, succumbing to the friction that their bodies generated. Delphine pushed Cosima up by her ribcage, just below where her bra was fastened, Cosima straightened her arms on the bed to keep herself up. Looking down at Delphine, she was about to ask if everything was okay, but then noticed Delphine tracing her fingers up her stomach, giving her chills, and staring at her hands as they moved around Cosima's midsection. Delphine warily stopped her fingertips at the underwire of Cosima's bra, but Cosima couldn't tell whether this was something Delphine actually wanted, or if she was just trying to participate. She remembered that it was only this morning Delphine announced maybe having enjoyed a bisexual kiss, a peck at that. Although Delphine initiated most of what went on so far, the terrain she was creeping on the edge of would solidify the irrefutable fact this was another woman she was with.

Cosima only struggled with the unspecified intent for a second, then saw the familiar capture of Delphine's bottom lip. Cosima smiled and swiftly reached down and used her own teeth to liberate it, softly pulling it out from its hold, but then keeping Delphine's lip between her teeth briefly before letting it bound back into place. Delphine's exhale staggered and her eyes fluttered closed, now outlining Cosima's bra with her fingers. Cosima pressed a rough kiss to Delphine's parted lips, making her gasp, and then fiercely match her vigor. The surge of abrasive energy was enough to make Delphine shove both hands under the bra she'd been skirting, making both women audibly react.

After a minute of acquainting herself with the underside of Cosima's bra, Delphine reached around and unhooked it with relative ease, letting the straps fall off Cosima's shoulders. She slowly pushed Cosima up, then followed her, positioning Cosima so she's still straddling her, but now sitting on her lap, heightened so she had to look up at Cosima. Delphine lightly tugged the center of Cosima's bra and removed it fully, dropping it in the pile of their clothing. Her hands moved all over Cosima's upper body while she kissed up and down the center of it. Delphine felt a shaky constriction around her waist where Cosima's legs were fitted, attempting to subdue her physical reaction, but failing.

Delphine knew Cosima was trying to be cautious with her, only taking action after she initiated it, not wanting to pressure Delphine into anything. She looked up to Cosima, her beautiful dark eyes sparkling, so different without her glasses. Delphine reached up to her cheeks, directing her lips down to meet her own. After a moment, Delphine piloted her own hands onto Cosima's shoulders, down her arms, and finally the hands that rested on her neck. She threaded her fingers between Cosima's for a second, and then took control of them, removing her hands from her neck and pulling them downward. Cosima seemed confused, but retained the link between their lips as she followed Delphine's grasp.

Cosima smiled when she caught the blatant message, Delphine releasing her locked fingers when their hands reached the lacey fabric still wrapped around her, leaving Cosima's hands barely beneath her arms. Cosima continued the trek to Delphine's back, abandoning her lips and taking possession of her neck, making Delphine's head fall to the side and the whisper of a groan escape. Cosima wandered up and down her neck while unhooking the clasps on the lace garment. Preoccupied with the sensations overpowering her body, Delphine's fingertips idled on Cosima's sides until she felt the straps fall to her forearms, at which point she glided the bra off.

Delphine was not prepared for Cosima's prompt grasp against the skin that had been tightly protected up until now. Without meaning to, she accompanied her heavy exhale with a breathy moan. The chills resonated through her body, she clenched, pulling Cosima's hips in closer until her underwear reached her navel. This made Cosima shudder, gasp, and temporarily stop to pant at Delphine's neck. It didn't help when Delphine made her way up Cosima's stomach, stopping at her chest and lightly caressing her in a manner that almost felt like teasing.

Delphine felt both of their bodies warming, she tilted Cosima's head up with a kiss, then planted slow, long kisses up and down her neck and under her jaw. Delphine could feel Cosima's pulse at her navel and a growing hotness. She smiled as she peaked between them and confirmed Cosima's underwear were sodden.

Cosima breathed a sigh of relief as Delphine pulled away, but then heard a devilish laugh. She looked at Delphine who was focused on the space between them. She could hear the thick sarcasm in Delphine's voice as she looked up at Cosima, "oh my, I wasn't meaning to arouse you Cosima, I only wanted a kiss is all," Delphine finished her tease with a tongue-laced, languid kiss directly centered on the darkened protrusion on Cosima's chest. Cosima forced a laugh to cover the groan welling inside her throat.

"Why is it," Cosima started as Delphine twirled her tongue, "that I don't believe you?" She felt Delphine's hands slide up her back, hooking over her shoulders.

Still attached to Cosima, Delphine mumbled, "Hmmmm," vibrating on Cosima's skin. Leaving her station with a final peck, she continued, "I don't know, I'm completely innocent here," she cocked her eyebrow challenging Cosima to argue. Just as Cosima opened her mouth to do so, Delphine pulled back on her shoulders and rolled Cosima onto her back. She climbed back over Cosima, staying propped up by her elbows and knees so she was hovering above Cosima, but touching no part of her. She giggled delightfully at the power she had over Cosima, then sat up on her knees. She looked slyly down to Cosima's underwear and noted the moisture still on her navel from its contact, then slid them off with a smile. The sight of the naked woman below her brought a weight to her chest and an increase in her pulse as her smile faded. She thoughtfully used the back of her hand to stroke down the center of the newly exposed skin once, enjoying Cosima's shudder but also feeling a rush of her own. She crawled back over the woman, still with at least half a foot between their bodies, guiltlessly torturing Cosima. After a smile, she reached down to kiss her, but was interrupted.

"You know," Cosima insisted, and Delphine retracted, "I just don't believe that you are completely innocent here," an equally treacherous smirk, provoking Delphine. She waited patiently for Delphine to reply, then just as her mouth opened, like Delphine had done to her seconds ago, she stifled her with a touch. Instead of a kiss on the chest however, Cosima targeted the open space between Delphine's legs, where her own growing heat dampened the fabric. Delphine, unprepared, was unable to suppress a loud, high pitched whimper, and the top half of her body collapsed onto Cosima, who gladly removed her hand to reprise the tease. While Delphine's head rested next to hers, she turned and whispered in Delphine's ear, "oh my, I wasn't meaning to arouse you, Delphine. I only wanted a kiss is all". Cosima was pleased with her torment and smiled, but didn't expect Delphine's reaction.

Delphine didn't attempt any further harassment, but instead started to laugh with embarrassment into the covers. Cosima thought for a moment, then asked playfully, but seriously, "Delphine, what did you think was going on down there?"

"I just," Delphine turned her head to Cosima, eyes still closed, blushing with a smile, "I wasn't aware of the, um, evidence. And, uh, just wasn't expecting the touch," her face reddened even more.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure you're more, uh. . .evident than I am," Cosima informed. She rolled her eyes, "Delphine please tell me you're not a virgin," she said with her hands feeling the top of her spine.

Delphine lifted her head and scoffed, "no," then returned to Cosima's lips to quell both their playful smiles. She felt Cosima grasp either side of her underwear and wriggle them, prompting Delphine to rid herself of them. Delphine was suddenly nervous, which didn't go unnoticed. Cosima reassured her she didn't have to do anything, she wouldn't pressure her. Delphine barely nodded then she sat up and locked eyes with Cosima. She didn't look away the whole time she shyly pulled off the last item of clothing she was wearing. As she started to lower herself back down to Cosima, she swung one leg over so their legs were alternating with each other, both straddling one thigh of the other. She met her thigh to Cosima first, and was encouraged to continue when Cosima trembled. She let her leg slide down Cosima's, trailing the moisture down her thigh, then let herself close onto Cosima's. She exhaled loudly and her eyes fluttered shut. She thought she may die from her heart racing, she was so overly sensitive and every touch sent quivers through her muscles.

Cosima kissed the blond on her cheek, then slid her leg up on the bed, only enough for Delphine to tense around her thigh and voice a quiet squeak. She paused her movements and grabbed Delphine's face to muffle her with a kiss. Once Delphine settled into the kiss, Cosima held her hips firmly and jutted her thigh the rest of the way, pushing the blond upward several inches. Cosima's mouth echoed with Delphine's pleasing moan and huff of breath. She lifted her lips just enough to whine, "Cosima," but then felt Cosima creeping her leg back down, guiding Delphine's pelvis with it and could only bite her lip with another heavy sigh. So overwhelmed with the continuing motion, Delphine forgot about everything else in the world, only able to focus on the heated body beneath her, and the timid convulsions her own body made.

Cosima let this go on until Delphine seemed like she had a handle on it, then she abruptly flipped Delphine to her back, making her grunt with the sudden absence of heat on her body. She opened her eyes and saw Cosima perched at her pelvis, taking this break to catch her breath. Delphine felt the rush and tingle of every nerve in her body, she didn't know if she could even handle any more than what just happened. Suddenly she felt a breath on her chest, and before she could look down, Cosima was already kissing her the way Delphine had when she was teasing. She felt Cosima's tongue roll around, and then a hand come up to occupy its match. Delphine swallowed and closed her eyes in an attempt to stay quiet and composed, but didn't realize she was arching her back up closer to Cosima's lips, and slowly grabbing tighter into her dreadlocks. Cosima's hand and mouth traded places, Delphine tried to whimper out her name but failed, only making breathy whines.

Cosima propped her knee against Delphine's leg, the other leg already underneath her, spreading them, and brought her free hand down to Delphine's inner thigh. She felt the blond clench, and swept past the center of her legs, positioning her hand on the other thigh. She felt Delphine convulse at just the swipe, and thought she may have heard a noise from her mouth. Cosima rubbed the sides of her thigh, then the nook where it met her groin. She definitely heard a whimper then. Cosima ran a second swipe across to the first thigh, Delphine pulsing beneath her, and slowly made her way to the nook of her groin again. She saw the blond shudder and knew she was holding back from yelling at Cosima to stop teasing. She obliged and traced down the center of her legs, nudging into the source of her wetness and sliding back up to the very sensitive top. Delphine moaned and clutched her fingers in the dreads harder. Cosima continued the up and down motion, still slowly so Delphine didn't have a heart attack.

As soon as she felt that Delphine had desensitized enough, Cosima removed her mouth from Delphine's upper half and trailed her tongue down her stomach, feeling her abdomen constrict along with her mouth, then planted a soft kiss right below her navel. She felt Delphine's grip on her hair loosen, knowing her intentions, letting out a nervous breath. There's a good chance she's never had this before, a lot of boys don't like doing it. All the more reason to continue. When she had apparently spent too much time at Delphine's stomach (no more than 5 seconds), Cosima felt the slightest push down, she was sure Delphine probably didn't even know she was doing it. However, it fueled Cosima strongly, and she snaked her tongue all the way down to the tip of where Delphine's skin parted, feeling the flinch of a startled novice. Cosima carefully whispered her tongue downward an inch, and then closed her mouth around it with a deep kiss, leaving her tongue placed as her lips released. Delphine reacted loudly, now not seeming to care about her composure. Cosima moved her tongue to the rhythm of Delphine's sharp inhales and airy moans, soon adding an inquiring finger, which was greeted with an exclamation and surge of heated wetness. Cosima joined another finger and slowly eased her way into the intense clenches. The combination of Cosima's fingers and tongue sent Delphine spiraling, the pulse in her ears drowning out her own sounds of approval. She felt herself shaking, like her whole body was vibrating, her shudders becoming closer together and more concentrated. Her mouth was wide open but she couldn't tell if any noise was coming out of it.

Cosima heard the gratification escape Delphine's carnal containment. She sped her pace, feeling Delphine yearning for the last leg of her indulgence. For a half-second Delphine regained her cognizance, and wanted to beg for Cosima to stop, but the very next second she felt the current blazing through her body, her throat letting out a cry that soon became a moan of release. Cosima smiled as she rested her head on Delphine's thigh and caught her breath.

Delphine felt a fleeting peck on the throbbing pulse between her legs, then several more working their way up to Delphine's neck. She savored the feeling of soft skin sweeping up her body to rest comfortably nestled by her neck. Cosima's back was moist, sprinkled with sweat, she noticed as her arms tiredly extended as far as they could, and slowly ran back to her arms. "Cosima," she slurred within a rough sigh, holding her close and stroking her hair.

They stayed tangled this way for at least 15 minutes, Delphine letting her body regain mobility. She felt Cosima lift herself, so she released, and let her arms fall down to her sides as she sat up, still straddling Delphine's leg. "So, here's the thing," Cosima started, "I kind of have all this homework that I need to get done today," she said with a sarcastic tone, but truly meaning it.

Delphine looked up at her and felt enchanted by her darkened eyes. "I think what you mean to say is," Delphine sat up until she was looking straight up at Cosima, "you have all this homework that you need to get done tomorrow, non?" Delphine creeped her hands behind Cosima's neck and pulled her down to an alluring kiss. Delphine didn't want to relinquish Cosima yet; she hadn't said anything, but this was the best time Delphine had ever shared with another person. She felt Cosima starting to pull away, so she pulled back harder and parted Cosima's lips with her nearby thumb, snaking her tongue through to find Cosima's. She heard a short _mmm_ sound from the woman straddling her, which gave her spine a quick shiver. All of a sudden, Delphine felt a more-than-playful bite to her tongue, making her jump away with a yelp, but also noticing the familiar flutters it gave her stomach.

"Frenchie thinks things will just go her way if she sticks her tongue out," Cosima lectured, "but Frenchie must learn, sometimes she gets bit," a scolding finger waved at Delphine.

Delphine paid no attention to this, grabbing the extended finger and wrapping her lips around it, dragging her tongue along the bottom as she pulled it back out. Carelessly discarding the hand, Delphine used both of hers to roughly pull Cosima's head to the side, exposing her flawless neck. She pecked Cosima under her jaw several times, before closing her mouth in to bite the side of Cosima's neck just hard enough to hurt, but not break skin. Delphine heard a whimper that she couldn't quite place as pain or pleasure. Running her teeth along Cosima's neck, up to her earlobe, she whispered in an exaggerated French accent, "Little American girl must learn, sometimes Frenchie likes to be bitten". Delphine slid her hand from the bottom of Cosima's neck, up to her jaw and chin, which she pushed back. She moved her lips to the nook where her neck met the underside of her chin and said wickedly, "American girl must learn that sometimes Frenchie likes to bite back". Delphine took a deep breath so the air rushed against Cosima's neck, then threateningly lets her teeth touch her neck as though she was going to bite again. Instead she pressed her lips and tongue against her neck, and kissed her as hard as she could, leaving a slight redness that would eventually turn blue and purple.

"Cosima," she said very casually, letting go of her grip so Cosima, dazed, could look at her. "You know who I am don't you? I have," Delphine dramatically looked around her like she was making sure no one else would hear, " _influence_ with the higher-ups. I can work something out so you don't have to turn that work in for another two months."

Cosima was absolutely shocked. Did Delphine actually just give herself up? She was just starting to believe that Delphine wasn't her monitor, but now this? She was speechless, "I, um," she stammered, "who are you exactly? What kind of influence?"

"I am," Delphine dropped her voice to a covert whisper, "the _only_ female TA in the department. I'll just seduce whatever professor you need, it will be easy".

Cosima covered her sigh of relief with a laugh. Delphine was also feeling a little relieved, realizing she was walking very close to the line with that. She laughed with Cosima. "Are you going to seduce them or threaten to bite a chunk off their neck?"

"I don't see the difference"

"I'm pretty sure there's, like, two other girl TA's, and also, my professor is in, like, her 60's," Cosima countered.

Delphine put her hand over Cosima's grin, "Shhh, details, details," and then her free hand dropped down to her chest, resting there as though she had no idea what was under her fingers. When she saw Cosima close her eyes at this and feel her breath under her other hand, she moved the hand from Cosima's mouth and hooked it behind her knee. Delphine pulled Cosima's leg so she had a leg on either side of her instead of just one thigh. This position removed all contact that was previously shared between their thighs, leaving a large gap between them.

Cosima whispered, "Delphine, I'm just going to warn you about this now," as she slid her hand down Delphine's stomach, making her gasp, and quickly running her fingers between her trapped legs. "This whole thing is happening again," she ran her fingers back up and to Delphine's waist, leaving a trail of moisture along the way. "You know, just before you get all smug again," Cosima finished as Delphine closed her eyes with a short whisper of a moan. She felt her entire body tense and was a little shocked at the return of its excitement.

"Alright, Cosima," Delphine said softly as she pulled her body in closer. "Thank you for the warning," Delphine mimicked Cosima's handiwork exactly, dragging her hand down Cosima's stomach and running down and back up through her palpable arousal. Cosima let out a semi-stifled _ohh_ and her head fell to Delphine's shoulder. Delphine beamed at her reaction, kissing the neck by her face, and replaced her hands: one behind Cosima's head, the other on the small of her back.

Cosima didn't resist being positioned on her back again with Delphine in control. She opened her eyes to see Delphine sitting between her legs caressing her inner thighs, gaze focused downward. She realized Delphine's intentions quickly, but she was taking her time. She swiftly bent her body in half to bring her lips to Cosima's sternum, knowing full well that her own body was moving with friction between her legs. Cosima was able to keep her voice from escaping with her rapid breathing for the most part, but she would occasionally hear Delphine slip a breathy murmur, often paired with the grasps that paused her fluid exploration of Cosima's body. After some time of this, which almost seemed like it was more for Delphine's sake than Cosima's, Delphine sat back up allowing the frigid air to brush across where her body was just blanketing.

Delphine placed a hand at the crook of Cosima's thigh and used her thumb to make light circles around the most sensitive part of Cosima's body right now, instigating amplified sensations. Cosima moaned with heavy breathing, vaguely noticing the tremors of her body. Abruptly, though, the feeling was gone as Delphine removed her hand, also pulling herself away. Cosima didn't have enough awareness to notice Delphine leaving her body, only her hands left barely touching her legs. A soft _thud_ brought Cosima back to Earth, she finally looked down to Delphine who was now apparently kneeling by the side of her bed. She felt her body being lightly tugged closer to her, then her legs leaving the edge of the bed and set on Delphine's shoulders.

"Delphine," Cosima whispered, not really knowing what to say. She thought Delphine might feel obligated to do this, pressured. She knew that she had no experience with this besides what had happened within the last few minutes. Cosima remembered the first time she tried this – terrified, unsure of what to do, awkward – and she didn't want Delphine to go through that with her. This day was wonderful and she didn't want anything to dampen it. Delphine seemed confident, though – or maybe focused.

"Oui Cosima?" she replied with her full French slurs, then calmly cocking her head to the side and looking to Cosima with a patient expression.

"You don't, um," Cosima lost herself in the gaze for a moment, "I'm not expecting anything, like, in return. You don't have to do anything, I honestly mean that". Cosima's sincerity was definite, and Delphine knew why she was saying this.

Delphine looked around the room in thought, lightly nodding her head to indicate she trusted her empathy. With a slight tone of decisiveness, Delphine eventually said, "okay," with a flat, unreadable affect.

Cosima, somewhat relieved, laid her head back and closed her eyes, feeling Delphine moving beneath her legs. She felt a quick exhale on her leg, and then all of a sudden, a soft touch of Delphine's hair moving toward her inner thigh. Cosima was confused, she opened her eyes and started to lift her head, but only a second too late. Her head immediately fell back as her body clenched at the oxygen leaving it completely. Delphine moved her hand and fingers slowly at first, matching the pace of her tongue massaging close above. Through surprised _oh_ s and sharp inhales, Cosima involuntarily breathed, "Delphine," to which she did not verbally respond. Rather, Delphine took it as an appropriate time to pick up momentum. Her lips broke a slight smile between her rapid motions at Cosima's very verbal response.

Cosima was very unaware of her vocal and bodily responses. She couldn't hear a thing; her ears were almost deafened. She noted her legs moving, whether it was of her own accord or not, she couldn't tell, only feeling her heels on Delphine's back, warm. She only realized she was holding on tightly to Delphine's hair when her body let go of all strength and she had to untangle her fingers.

"Sorry," Cosima said with an exhausted laugh, finding her way out of the blond curls. Delphine giggled quietly to let her know she didn't care, and wiped her face on Cosima's thigh. "Are you sure that _you've never._. ." Cosima joked, referencing to their earlier conversation upon Delphine's arrival.

Delphine just laughed in embarrassment and buried her head in the covers by Cosima's torso. They both repositioned so the bed held them properly. Delphine felt so happy in this moment, the dreadlocked woman beside her, eyes closed, was beautiful. She stared at her with a new light, every detail of her face somehow different than before, every movement slower and softer, glowing. She saw the corners of Cosima's lips start to curl up in a smile.

"Can I help you?" Cosima said, eyes still closed.

Delphine was stunned, "how did you – "

"It's a superpower," Cosima answered, matter-of-factly, before she could finish. Delphine laughed happily. "Dr. Cormier, it sounds like you don't believe me," Cosima said quite seriously, opening her eyes to meet Delphine's.

Delphine chuckled at her insistence, but found her stanchness somewhat odd. She would usually relent by now at least with a smile. A flood of terror rushed through Delphine when she realized, "wait, Dr. Corm – "

 _Beep beep beep_

"Ah!" Delphine smacked her alarm. Confused, she picked up her phone from the hotel bedside table:

 **Saturday 7:30 a.m.**

 **(2) missed calls**

 **(1) voicemail**

 **(6) text messages**

"Putain de merde," she said stunned, staring at the ceiling of her hotel room. As she started to sit up, she felt some discomfort between her legs. Upon quick examination, she realized just what kind of dream she had… She got out of bed and started heading for the bathroom when. . .

"Good morning, gorgeous," a voice from somewhere behind beckoned.

Delphine turned immediately, and frantically stuttered, "how – how did you get in here?"


	2. Deux

"Delphine, I have a key," Aldous explained, irritated as though he had told her a million times already, "remember? You know who's putting you up here". The older man walked toward her, straightening the cuffs of his sleeves, tie slung around his neck, not yet knotted. "Don't tell me you've gotten shy," he stood in front of her now, looking down to her eyes and placing his hands gently on her shoulders. Delphine was still speechless, the whirlwind of emotions from her very vivid dream that she had been woken from, paired with the shock of someone being in her suite without her knowledge while she slept. She wondered how long Aldous had been there.

She realized that he was waiting for some kind of response. She started, as he slid his hands off her shoulders, "I … I just wasn't expecting any–"

"I need that information, Delphine," Leekie interrupted as he walked away, starting to maneuver his tie, "I understand why you would be hesitant, but right now I need you to be reliable. If Cosima doesn't open up about the topic, which is likely, you'll have to come up with a way to obtain the names yourself". He got right to the point, one thing Delphine admired, or at least was grateful for.

"Um, yes," Delphine struggled, "I was planning on going over there this morning. I will figure something out". She was starting to grasp reality again, trying her best to focus, but she still felt disconnected.

"I want them by tomorrow, Delphine," he stated, now fully dressed and latching his briefcase, "I'm flying out this morning, I won't be gone long". He noticed her slow nod and distant expression, mistaking his leave for the cause. He took a few steps to stand in front of her, then kissed her cheeks, one at a time, "don't worry, chére. I will be back soon," he assured with a cocky smile. The doctor turned on his heel and then he was gone, the door's loud close startled her, making her flinch.

Delphine never liked it when he spoke in French. She saw it more as a performance of ego rather than a courteous gesture. She was convinced that Aldous believed it made him seductive. It did not.

She took a deep breath, then started her morning, stripping down on her way to the bathroom. There were many yawns and frequent resting eyes during her shower and routines. Her sleep deprivation was not improving her cognizance when she was already dazed from a dream that seemed to have negated some of the sleep she actually managed to get, all of which was now impeding on her capacity for focus. At one point, after putting on her bra and underwear, she found herself staring in the mirror, going over all the points of contact she remembered having, imagining what they would have really felt like. Delphine jumped back from the reverie when she heard a knock at the door and a maid announcing her presence.

"Um, non," Delphine yelled as she ran to the door, "non, do not need to clean today. Merci". She reached the door right as the woman acknowledged the response. She listened to the woman's steps, waited until she heard the next room was being requested for her entry, and when no response came, the door opening for her to start cleaning. Delphine quickly cracked her door enough to slip the Do Not Disturb sign on the handle, then quietly latched the door's locks. She felt invaded by Aldous' unannounced visit, having no idea what he may have been doing while she slept. She didn't expect him to do anything he shouldn't, but she never fully trusted him.

* * *

Delphine resumed her morning tasks, choosing a deep red, sleeveless button-up shirt and pairing it with a knee-length black skirt. As she was finishing her mascara and reaching for her lipstick, she became aware of how much work she was putting in, only to tell someone she wants to be friends. She took a look at herself in the mirror, full body. She worried that her effort might show, she didn't want Cosima to get the wrong idea again, it's unfair to lead her on. Still, Delphine couldn't help but enjoy the fact that she felt attractive, unconsciously done or not.

She decided to wipe off her make-up and start over. She chose only a lightly tinted lipstick that made her face pass for make-up free. Why was she so nervous? Looking over at the alarm clock next to the bed, she saw it was almost ten thirty. Next to the clock sat her phone, which she realized now still had messages and calls that were unchecked. The two missed calls were from Aldous, the voicemail was short, a reminder from him that he would be coming over early that morning. The text messages:

 **A. Leekie (3)**

 ** _Delphine I'm on my way…be there in about 20 min_**

 ** _I'm bringing my things and will shower at the hotel_**

 ** _Pls have coffee ready_**

Delphine looked over to the coffee maker in the next room and saw an empty cup and a small amount of black liquid still sitting in the pot. She wondered if Aldous was irritated with her for not attending to his request. She looked back to her messages.

 **Cosima (3)**

 ** _Hey. I'm so sorry for the other night. I'm an idiot_**

 ** _I thought you would've noticed by now. You left your purse here_**

 ** _I can bring it to you or you can come get it if you want. Just let me know. Sorry again_**

Delphine looked around for the purse she took that night, and indeed couldn't find it. She kept her phone in her pocket and that's really the only thing she would have noticed missing, and she had a few purses so she didn't notice the one absent. This was the perfect excuse, however, to see Cosima.

Delphine poured the rest of the coffee into a cup and sipped on it while she finished getting ready to go. Remembering that she needed to eat something, she made a note to stop somewhere on the way, and grabbed some cash. By the time she was on her way out the door, she had changed again, finally leaving with dark jeans and a plain black tank top.

* * *

As she walked, Delphine tried to think of what she would say. She was getting nervous again, so she pulled out her lighter and a cigarette, taking shaky drags for the remainder of her journey. As she neared the entrance of the large house, Delphine sucked in one last breath of her second cigarette, then put it out on the sidewalk. She took a deep breath to calm herself, then walked through the front doors.

An irritating creaking noise came from the old hinges. The house was dimly lit, as it always was, and the air was almost grey. Cosima was obviously not the only one who smoked in the residence. Stopping at the bottom of the staircase that led up to the second floor where Cosima occupied, she closed her eyes tight for a couple seconds and tried to compose herself.

 _Shit!_ she thought, remembering that she didn't text or call to let Cosima know she was coming over. Was it too late now? She could wait downstairs for a while and go up when enough time had passed? She was still undecided, but took out her phone and opened her messages.

 ** _Hi, can I come over?_**

Delphine sat on the bench near the door and coat closet. Nervously tapping her foot and making sure her phone's screen didn't time out and lock, she took in her surroundings and wondered how Cosima ended up here. Her phone vibrated.

 ** _Yeah, of course. What time?_**

 ** _Soon…now? You are home, yes?_**

 ** _I'm home. Do you need an escort or do you think you can manage those stairs by yourself?_**

There was a sudden giggle rumbling in the house and Delphine looked up to see Cosima leaning on the balcony above her, giving a small wave with her phone in hand. She motioned toward the stairs and stared down, still grinning, "well…what shall it be? Escort or solo?" Cosima smiled charmingly, making Delphine lose her concentration for a brief second.

Delphine stood and started up the stairs hastily. "I…I got here and realized I forgot to let you know I was coming," she explained, almost halfway finished with her ascent.

"So you decided to creep through the front door that no one uses, chill on an uncomfortable bench, and make the whole place echo with your fancy shoes," Cosima joked, but then Delphine thought about it, and she really was not that discreet with her entry. She reached the top of the staircase where Cosima had moved to meet her. "I'll go grab your bag, if that's alright?"

"Actually, Cosima, I was wondering if maybe we could talk?" Delphine said, clearly nervous, and ignoring Cosima's sarcasm. She didn't have the capacity to absorb humor at the moment. She cleared her throat, "I don't want to interrupt anything, though…if you are busy. I can come back later, I have no engagements today".

"I was hoping you wouldn't say that," Cosima mumbled and gestured for Delphine to follow back to her room. "But, yeah, I guess we should talk. I'm not busy at the moment".

Delphine followed Cosima to her heavy wooden door, watching her skirt sway with the movement of her hips and the breeze of her speed. Her dreadlocks matched the motion, the whole picture enticing and somewhat mesmerizing. Cosima's room looked much different from the vivid dream, much more still and spacious. She looked around like it was the first time she was seeing it.

Cosima closed the door behind them and watched curiously as Delphine examined her room. She looked high. _Could she be?_ Cosima thought to herself _, Nah._ Cosima moved closer, only smelling a hint of cigarette, and squinted her eyes at Delphine, "You good?"

Delphine whipped her head back toward the door and the dark, inquisitive eyes, surprised she had let herself peruse so liberally. "Oh, I…," she started and then saw her purse sitting on a stool near the door, "…I was just looking for my bag". She laughed lightly, tensing her muscles now that she faced Cosima directly. She fixed her gaze on Cosima's eyes, which looked back at her with a concerned expression. She thought maybe she should say something, but her lips just opened and closed a few times before giving up.

She couldn't take her eyes off of her for several reasons. Firstly, she remembered looking at herself in the mirror just a few hours ago, finding all the points on her body she remembered being in sensual contact with Cosima, and was desperately trying to restrain the urge to make the same examination with the body standing just a few feet in front of her. All she could do was focus on her eyes and dare not stray. In addition though, she also loved Cosima's eyes and absorbing herself into them, which made it easier to distract herself.

Cosima stood very still, letting Delphine zone out. Maybe she was just tired. Her cheeks were flushed, probably from the walk over. It's not that far, but it could wear someone out, especially in the cold weather. Delphine had locked their eyes, firmly, and it felt like she was not going to let go any time soon. Cosima, by this point, figured she would have to start the conversation, as Delphine seemed unable. She put forth her best ice-breaker, "um…what?". Brilliant. The slight movement of the words made Delphine's gaze break sharply and flit to Cosima's lips, then back. Cosima noticed as this happened several times, like a little internal battle.

Delphine was so tired, it was making the task of holding her composure much more difficult. She let her head fall so she was staring at her shoes, a much safer sight. She shook her head, "I'm sorry, I didn't get much sleep last night, I…I'm just very tired," she explained. Cosima was about to dismiss her apology, but paused when Delphine added, " _Merde_ , I forgot to eat. Damnit," under her breath.

"Oh, I have food here if you're hungry," Cosima offered nodding toward her makeshift kitchen, happy that she could speak more easily.

"No, no, it's fine. I just made a point to remember to eat something before I got here, and I'm frustrated that I forgot about it".

"Well, I'm being a terrible hostess anyway. Do you want anything to drink…ooooor perhaps eat?" Cosima started over to her kitchen.

Delphine noticed her dry mouth, wondering when that occurred. "Um, water would be nice, if you don't mind". She found Cosima's desk and leaned back against it for support, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. There was a tap on her arm and she opened her eyes to find Cosima with a glass of water, standing right next to her. She just stared at the smiling girl, so close she had to look down to her eyes. Delphine didn't move until she felt another tap and Cosima inquiring about her presence.

"Are you there?"

She shook the inattention away and took the glass outstretched toward her. "Merci," she finally said, and took a long drink.

"No problem. Are you okay, Delphine?" her tone concerned. "Do you, like, want to take a nap or something," Cosima laughed awkwardly, half-serious, half-kidding. She relaxed when she heard the blond chuckle at her.

"No, Cosima," she assured her with a smile, setting the glass on the desk next to her. She took a couple seconds to order herself, then uneasily began, "I was hoping we could talk about, you know, the – "

"The stupid thing I did cause I'm an idiot?" she finished for her with a self-deprecating smile.

"Um, yes, I suppose. That." She bit her lip in thought, forgetting everything she had rehearsed, every scenario's speech.

"Yeah, again, I'm so sorry," she explained with her hands in the air, "I actually just expected you to stop talking to me altogether. I'm honestly pretty surprised, like, I was totally prepared for you to avoid me until you moved back to France. Of course, if you don't want to do that, I'm down for that," her hands were sending quick wisps of air as they flew about, "no pressure, though, obviously. You're still welcome to just take your bag and never think about all this again, like I said, I am prepared for that outcome and –"

"Cosima," she almost shouted, and caught her wrists before she ended up smacking one of them in the face. "What do you say? …Ugh, you and your American phrases, just…calm down."

Cosima's face turned bright red with embarrassment, her arms paused in front of her with strong hands still clutching them there, "Right, _shit_. Just rambling away".

Delphine couldn't help but giggle at her, "It's alright". The scientist clone, so amusing when flustered. _Her cheeks are so red, my goodness. It's endearing. Are all of them like this?_ The monitor thought to herself. She noticed her flushed friend raise a bewildered expression for some reason. It was similar to the face Cosima had after kissing her and realizing it was a mistake. A mistake? _Do other monitors kiss their subjects? Weren't there married monitors and subjects? Is that what is assumed of monitors? Then really, kissing my subject isn't nearly as intimate as other monitors. She is my Cosima, isn't she? My subject, my clone, my Cosima._

Cosima didn't move a muscle, similar to before when she was trapped by Delphine's gaze, but now she was physically ensnared. The clone figured she was zoning out again and didn't realize she was still holding onto her. But she was pulling her closer, maybe unintentionally. Cosima's steadiness faltered when she felt hands lighten their grip slightly, then gently, slowly travel across her forearms, then pausing at the crook of her elbow. The hands changed direction, creeping up towards her wrists again. Delphine was scanning all over her upper body – neck, collarbones, lips, cheeks, lips, shoulder, neck, lips, eyes…lips.

Delphine couldn't help herself, giving in to inventorying the features she remembers tasting. But her memory is fading, as the day goes on, the more she loses details of her dream. She had become attached to it for some reason, and it was disappearing. When she met her subject's eyes, she saw the confusion, apprehension, and fear. She saw the longing, desire, and cracking in her willpower to stay put. Delphine realized she had not only kept them bound with her grip, but had also felt the length of her subject's arms and was now almost entangling their fingers. Her eyes flitted to Cosima's, then her lips, as if she was silently…asking permission…granting permission?

Delphine was now semi-consciously pulling Cosima in. She knew what she was doing, and was acting purposely, but she didn't have access to the part of her mind that would tell her to halt immediately. Cosima was eye level with her monitor, half-sitting on the desk. Their legs brushed against each other and Cosima shivered, eyes fluttering just slightly.

She was more or less holding her subject's hands. She saw the goosebumps subtly appear on her arms, and was suddenly aware of what was happening – what _she_ was starting. She couldn't stop now, could she? They were already so close, she wouldn't know how to escape the situation. She didn't want to escape the situation. _What am I doing? What do I do? She's looking at me, but I don't think she will make a move if I don't. Probably still hesitant because of her last attempt to kiss me. I want it though, I don't know why. God, she shivered again. Merde, I'm getting goosebumps just the same. I can blame it on…a breeze? Some chill passing through? Oh, wait!_

"Chill," Delphine whispered abruptly. They both let out a sharp breath.

"Uh, w-what…" Cosima responded, bowing her head slightly, neither of them making any attempt to move apart.

"Chill out. The phrase I was looking for earlier," she dropped her head similarly. "You were going on about whether or not I ignore you indefinitely".

"Right"

"Hmm"

"Well, have you come to a conclusion yet?"

"Yes…and no," the blond looked back up, the tip of her nose barely sweeping Cosima's. Her eyes fluttered shut at the touch and closeness, feeling Cosima's face lift, and now her breath on her lips. Delphine opened her eyes just a sliver, enough to catch a glimpse of the tongue making a short appearance to run along the length of the lips that concealed it. She could feel Cosima evaluating her, she could feel her own lips quivering, her breath tightening.

 _bzzzz bzzz_

Cosima's phone vibrated on the counter in her kitchenette, startling them both, forcing their heads back an inch or two, but no farther. Cosima ignored it completely and continued their discussion, "care to expand?" When she was greeted with a confused expression she clarified, "yes and no?"

 _bzzzz bzzz_

Delphine's mind went blank, the proximity too much for her to handle. The incessant buzzing wasn't helping. She stuttered and shook her head for a second, finally coming up with, "I – I don't know".

"You don't kn–"

"Cosima," an irritated voice called from outside her door, accompanied with knocking, "please let me in".

" _Shit_. I forgot Scott was coming over today," she said under her breath. "Hold on, Scott, I'm coming!" She gave Delphine an apologetic look as their hands slipped apart. She jogged over to her door and switched the lock. The door flew open, just missing Cosima, and the awkward young man hurried in with a look of urgency. "Jesus, Scott. Where's the fire?"

"Bathroom, please?" he pleaded. Cosima pointed toward her bathroom with a chuckle. "Thanks. Be right back," he said as he rushed in the direction she gave him.

Cosima pushed the door closed and made her way back to Delphine, whose presence Scott apparently didn't notice. "Scott was coming over to study with me today. I didn't realize it was almost one in the afternoon. I can ask him to leave, come back later?"

"No, no! I should go," Delphine insisted, already making her way to the door. Before she could reach it, Cosima grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Please don't leave"

"I'm not going to interrupt your studies, Cosima"

"Then study with us," Cosima reasoned. "Plus, you're hungry and we were going to order some food when he got here. You could take that nap while we study!"

"Cosima," Delphine laughed at her suggestions, "what was it that Dr. Leekie called you the other night?"

"A genius, I think is what he said. Something along those lines"

"No, I think it was more like _cheeky_ "

"Hmmmm, don't remember it," Cosima feigned her inability to recall. But the blond conceded, letting her arm be pulled back into the residence. "C'mon, you can have some wine that was stolen by this chick I know. Merciless criminal, that one".

They both giggled at the banter, Delphine knowing full well she was meant as the merciless criminal. She let herself be dragged through the room toward the kitchen. Cosima checked her phone then, seeing it was Scott who had sent her several texts about drinking almost two liters of cola and needing a bathroom ASAP. Delphine was just accepting the glass of wine Cosima poured for her when Scott appeared.

"Oh. Um hey, you're in lab with us, right?" Scott finally noticed the company.

"Oui, I remember you I think," she said to a fidgety Scott. "Wine?" She gestured toward the glass bottle.

"Uh..yeah, sure. Cosima, are we still going to order stuff? I haven't eaten since this morning".

Cosima handed him a glass of wine. "Here you go, freshly burgled. Yeah, wherever you want, just call," she said as he took the glass. Scott retrieved his phone from his pocket and the three of them walked out of the kitchen area together.

Scott started to dial a number on his phone, and looked up quickly realizing, "uh, do you want something to eat, too? Are you staying?"

"Oh, well I –"

"She is," Cosima interrupted, giving her a charming smile. Delphine rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out playfully, then took off the coat she had on since she got there.

* * *

They finished the food Scott ordered for them within the hour, Delphine's first experience with Mexican-American fast food. Despite the artificialness of the food, she felt much better having eaten, and now relaxing on Cosima's bed with the two students while they worked. She had finished her second glass of wine and just poured a third, listening to the two discuss and the light alternative music playing. She noticed that, even though Cosima was fully engaged in the conversation, she frequently peeked over at Delphine, who was sitting, knees bent, resting her back against the headboard of the large bed. Her chest fluttered each time without fail.

Cosima sat crisscrossed at the end of the bed, and Scott sat similarly near Delphine, which was no accident. She was glad that he came by at the time he did. She wouldn't have known what to do if she ended up kissing Cosima. Though, she was also a bit regretful that she couldn't be decisive enough to make and carry out a decision. She knew exactly what she _wanted_ , but there was so much more surrounding the dilemma. Being a monitor, where do her professional boundaries extend?

Her eyes are scouring all of Cosima's body now. She's too tired to care or muster some self-will to keep her eyes mannered. As she thought about it, it occurred to her that maybe that's why Cosima kept glancing her way; she was the one staring. The memories of her dream were almost completely eradicated now, leaving just a skeleton. She felt her eyelids start to droop, additionally heavy from the wine.

"Uh, no, no Scott. Later. You keep them for now, please," she heard Cosima snap, shoving a file away, back into Scott's possession. Delphine recognized the letters, lines, and patterns in the quick second she saw the file's contents, but before she could think any further past recognition, her eyes gave in to sleep.

* * *

When Delphine woke, her eyes were groggy like she had slept a whole night through. She heard the light music still playing and noticed that she was covered with a blanket, still on Cosima's bed, but now laying down fully. She turned her body to see Cosima on the end of the bed, still crossed legged but now facing away from her with just a notebook in her lap. Scott must have left.

Delphine took the moment of Cosima's unawareness of her waking to gaze freely at the little scientist.

"Cosima?"

"Oh, hey," she greeted with a smile and turning her head to Delphine.

"What time is it?" she sat up again, resting on the headboard.

"It is…about 6:45 p.m.," she answered checking the clock on her phone. "I didn't want to wake you up cause you were seriously tired. You said earlier that you didn't have anywhere else to be today so I figured it was okay…"

"I…" she hung her head and laughed at herself, "I can't believe I actually took a nap in your bed while you studied."

"Well, I did drug you, so that probably had something to do with it," Cosima stated matter-of-factly.

"What?! Cosi–"

"Oh my God, Delphine," she interrupted, turning herself to slide off the bedside, "I'm truly offended you believed that so readily". She grabbed the bottom of the blanket Delphine was still under, tore it away, and threw the heap of fabric to her lap, playfully threatening. Her feet hit the floor and she started walking away.

"Where are you going?" Delphine asked timidly, sincerely nervous. She was supposed to be here to re-befriend Cosima and, though she was avoiding the thought, acquire information somehow. She'd never woken up in someone's bed like this before, and she just didn't know what to do with herself. She tucked her lip securely between her teeth awaiting a response.

Cosima chuckled and turned around, "I _might_ be avoiding the inevitable conversation we have to have". She shrugs and shuffles back to the bed slowly.

"Well let's get it out of the way then?"

"Okay," Cosima stood anxiously in front of her, fidgeting, "I don't know what to say, you know, besides I'm really sorry".

"It's alright, don't be sorry about…it. I just don't want to lose one of my only friends here. So, I wanted to ask if you'd still be comfortable…being my friend, because I do miss you, you know. I like you, and…and I like you in my life and being around you". She felt like she was rambling, so she stopped talking before she said something she wouldn't want to say.

"Delphine," Cosima sat next to her on the bed with a sympathetic expression, "of course we can still be friends. I mean, you're also one of my only friends. I'm new here, too".

Delphine took a deep breath, thankful Cosima made this easy. She felt her hand being squeezed comfortingly. She inspected their hands. Her _friend_ was running her thumb over the knuckles of each finger – a gesture meant to calm her, which it did, but it also tightened her chest. "I don't know what to do now," she confessed earnestly.

"Whatever you want," Cosima threw her a chipper smile that warmed her. "What do you want?"

This was a question Delphine had been asking herself for the last few days. She couldn't think of an answer until now. The blond, shaky with nerves, turned her head to Cosima, and answered with her eyes, practically as loud as words. She couldn't stand the memories – not even memories, just a dream – disappearing, and she just wanted to etch it into her mind so deep she could never forget.

Delphine pulled their interlocked hands behind her back, placing Cosima's hand around her waist. With the other hand, she ran her fingers along Cosima's jaw, from her chin to her ear, finally landing behind her neck. When she was confident Cosima's hand would stay put, she let go and held the other side of her face. Every movement up until then was slow and calculated, but the final step was one Delphine didn't want to wait for any longer. She dove in, pulling slightly at Cosima's neck, and firmly pressed their lips together.

They both fell into place as though they'd been kissing for years. Their eyes drifted shut and their bodies warmed. Delphine lost herself, leaving the reality of their situation far behind as she pushed Cosima's back to the bed. She blanketed her body overtop the young scientist and felt ringed fingers slide along her sides. As soon as the cold metal of her jewelry was felt sliding up Delphine's back underneath the fabric, she bit Cosima's lower lip lightly and ran her tongue across it while it was still in her possession.

Cosima clutched at the back she was gliding over and when her lip was released, she drew her partner to a deeper kiss. Delphine squirmed awkwardly to get closer, but Cosima mistook this as uneasiness and hesitated. As she slowly removed her hands from beneath Delphine's shirt, she thought about how odd this was. It was unbelievable and unrealistic. There would be no other reason for Delphine to suddenly have a change of heart except the most likely fact that this was a monitor kissing her. She was probably _told_ to come back, Cosima thought. _Have they really stooped to requiring a straight girl to seduce another who openly has feelings for her? Jesus, she better be getting paid well. This isn't real._

Cosima reluctantly pulled away, simultaneously pushing Delphine up enough for her to slide out from under. Delphine let it happen, but looked very confused. "What's wrong, Cosima?"

"Delphine," she said looking anywhere besides her addressee, "how good of a liar are you?"

Delphine was a bit stunned by the random question and not really knowing how to answer. "I don't know. I guess it depends on the person I'm lying to…and the lie".

Cosima just nodded. She didn't know how to proceed. She figured she should be blunt. "Why did you kiss me?" Delphine went silent for a bit.

"Well, I," _don't ramble, don't ramble_ , "…I couldn't stop thinking about the other night. I was so confused by what I was feeling and so I guess I just ignored it. But then I had a crazy dream and it made me more confused. I missed you though and I didn't want to stop being with you, but I still wasn't sure about my feelings, you know? And so, I thought a lot about it and decided that I would ask you if you would still be willing to be around me, too. But then Scott and everything happened, and I somehow slept for several hours – merde I hope this isn't a dream too. You know, I didn't really mean to, I guess. It's just…you make me so nervous and I don't know how to deal with that. I don't know how to deal with these feelings because I've never had them before for another woman. I have been with only men all of my life and it's just not likely for that to change suddenly in your late twenties, you know? And so you asked what I wanted and that was all that came to my mind so I chose to, you know, do that. Kiss you. I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have done it. I am being confusing, I…I think…I should go. I'm not making things any better, I'm sorry, Cosima," Delphine finished with a sigh, making her way to the edge of the bed. _That…that was rambling. Ugh!_

"No, no," Cosima finally spoke up and caught the blonde's arm before she could escape. Delphine had been kind enough to stop her when she was ranting, but Cosima was thoroughly enjoying how flustered she was. That is, up until she started apologizing and leaving. "Don't go," she said, then started to giggle.

"What's so funny?"

"You – your speech. Adorable," Cosima said cheerily. "Honestly, I probably would've been just fine with 'I don't know' for an answer". Delphine gave her a light slap on the arm, which only made her giggle more.

Delphine covered her face with her hands, sighing into them as they slid down and landed in her lap. "Well, now I _really_ don't know what to do," she said more to herself than Cosima, not really expecting an answer. Cosima decided for her, however, taking Delphine's cheek in her hand and bringing their lips together chastely. It was similar to their very first kiss, only this time Cosima was the one to pull away. She sat back and looked over Delphine, who was even more affected by the light peck than by the kiss that she had initiated. Her lips still parted, her eyes just now opening. She looked back at Cosima and wondered again why she had asked about her lying skills.

"So," Cosima interrupted her thoughts, "tell me about this crazy dream. So crazy that it's apparently still distressing you".

"The dream isn't distressing me. It's distressing to be losing my memory of it, I suppose".

"Shit, now I _have_ to know".

"Absolutely not," she waved her finger sarcastically at Cosima, "far too embarrassing"

"That's not helping your case," Cosima countered, smiling devilishly. "Delphine, was this dream a…special sort of dream?" When Delphine's face started turning bright red and she hid her mortified smile by turning away, Cosima knew exactly what had her flustered. "Who all was involved? There must have been people in your dream".

"Only two. Just you and me," was about all Delphine was willing to give up. She bit her lip out of habit and looked at her counterpart from the corner of her eye. Cosima gestured for her to continue, but she shook her head in refusal.

"What? Why not?" Cosima protested.

"For one, I can't remember most of it," Delphine explained, "and two, I don't think I could verbalize it. What do you say…not PG-13?"

Cosima shrugged her shoulders, heavy with sarcasm, she suggested, "gosh darn it, I guess you'll just have to show me what happened. Keeps all the expletives out that way".

"Mon Dieu," Delphine responded, covering her face with her hands again. Cosima took the opportunity to push her back on the bed while she was still blinding herself. She only laughed and kept her hands in place. Cosima tore them away, though, and pinned them to the bed so they couldn't return. She was half on Delphine's body, half on the bed.

"Go on" Cosima said, an inch from her lips.

She snickered, trying to keep her cool. "Well, I know I wasn't being restrained…" Her wrists were freed, and they immediately found their place on Cosima's neck, pulling her in to a kiss. The clone rolled the rest of the way on her body, forcing a muted sound from the monitor. She positioned herself so she was straddling Delphine, hands on either side of her blond hair.

Long fingers delicately meandered from the neck of the clone down to her waist to pull her in closer, their bodies flush. The monitor needed air, though, so she left her subjects lips and kissed her cheek, pushing her head to the side. Cosima took the opportunity to pay some attention to her neck, which was received easily.

Delphine had a nagging in the depths of her body however, pulling her toward a more morbid addiction. She hadn't had a smoke since that morning, and she was not used to the deprivation. Although Cosima was a strong distraction, the discomfort she felt was stronger, and more easily satiable.

"Cosima," she started, bringing her hands up to her cheeks, "I…would it be alright if I went outside quickly?"

"Oh, man. How did I miss it?" Cosima replied with a suspicious frustration.

"…miss what?"

"The 'jogging' that comes before all your cigarettes," she said, like it was obvious.

This earned herself another slap on the arm, then Delphine pushed her up and over so she fell on the bed next to her. The blond got up, gave Cosima a sweet kiss, then grabbed her cigarettes from her bag, and her coat before stepping outside. She couldn't help but smile the entire walk down the stairs, to the door, outside, lighting her cigarette, and leaning again on the structure she once fled from due to the same situation.

Cosima stayed sprawled on the bed a couple seconds longer, almost unable to move, her muscles weak. She wore the same grin as the woman who just left. She decided to put her notebook back on her desk instead of leaving it half falling off her bed. She found a clear spot on her desk where Delphine left her bag and phone, homing her notes there. She was startled by the noise, instinctually sourcing it. The vibration of the mobile, notifying its owner of a text, left a preview on the lock screen.

 **A. Leekie (2)**

 ** _Names? I said today Delphine. This is important info, pls try to understand that._**

 ** _I don't care how you get it from her. Just get it._**

Cosima gasped internally. Beth said they would want to know if they were talking to each other, what they gathered from one another. How many others did she know? Enough to realize it was more than twins, triplets, quintuplets?

Now she knew why Delphine came back. It felt so real. But it wasn't. She felt so stupid, she slammed her hand down hard on her notebook. She was heartbroken, hurt, pissed, and flat out dumbfounded. She should have listened to Sarah.

She had to get the situation under control before it got any worse.


	3. Trois

Cosima racked her brain for possible routes to take. As she thought, she ran to her door, locking it.

She could yell at Delphine, call her out maybe? She could just tell her to leave. Neither of those would give her an advantage, though. Right now, knowing the truth she wasn't supposed to know, she had the upper hand.

The clone worked quickly, finding all the papers and files and samples she kept in a locked drawer. She knew Delphine was on the hunt for information, and she knew they were aware she had information, they just didn't know what. She didn't have time to fabricate documents believable enough to lead Leekie (and Delphine) off course.

She decided the best thing she could do now was just give up some information, lead them to believe she only had a small amount. They knew she was researching, she couldn't hide that, and Delphine wasn't going to stop hunting until she found what she needed.

 _Fuck Delphine._

Cosima filtered through her compilation of information, picking out harmless pieces that didn't give away anything important. She piled up all the printed articles of DYAD's research, that would stroke Leekie's ego for sure. But there was one thing she did have to give up, the one thing they were after – names. Cosima had gathered samples from six of her sisters, collected detailed information from nine, and kept a list of all the other clones they found, but couldn't get in contact with or couldn't convince of their clone conspiracy. Her list had over thirty names, not including the ones she had more detailed information on.

She sighed as she looked over her options. She _had_ to give names. She figured the most logical choice would be to just take out the list of inventoried clones, the bulk of the names, and leave the people that she was most noticeably in contact with. If they knew she was in contact with Sarah or Alison, but didn't find their names, it would be obvious not everything was found.

She took out the list, reluctantly leaving her chart of her closest sisters. She took out two flash drives, a notebook with her more recent probing, and left a flash drive she kept DYAD research on, and an old notebook, one of the first she started to record sequencing in.

She found a file binder and shoved all the choice items inside, hiding it lazily on a high shelf behind a small statue, easily findable. The rest of what she wanted kept to herself, she shoved carelessly back into the drawer and locked it.

She didn't know what she was going to say when Delphine came back. She didn't know if she could keep her cool. She unlocked the door anyway and ran back to her bed, making herself comfortable and reaching for her phone to busy herself with.

Cosima was still catching her breath when she heard a light knock at the door, then the creaking of its hinges. A shy Delphine stepped back inside, closing the door behind her and taking her coat off. She stopped next to her bag to return the pack of cigarettes.

"Hi," she said timidly, not knowing what to do with herself.

"Hey," Cosima tried not to sound as furious as she felt. "I think your phone may have gone off, or I was just imagining things". Her humor didn't really sound humorous but Delphine looked to her phone regardless.

She watched as the beautiful French woman unlocked her phone and read over the messages that Cosima had already seen. Cosima didn't expect much of a reaction from Delphine, just a look of annoyance with a needy boss.

What Cosima saw instead was a torn Delphine. She could see the life leave her as the words reached her eyes. A frown immediately appeared, and after a second of silence, Cosima thought she saw moisture build up in the hazel eyes of the woman. She wasn't expecting this from Delphine. The monitor was supposed to be all business, unattached, unfazed by the prospect of manipulating another human being's feelings for their own gain. What she saw was not so cold.

Delphine was quiet for too long. Cosima locked her phone and set it by the bed, then sat up to speak. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Hm? Oh, yes," she forced a weak smile, "yes, I'm fine". She bit her lip and returned to starting at her phone. She closed her eyes and dropped her phone into the bag in front of her.

"You sure about that?

"Oui," the monitor picked up on the hesitation, "I'm just…nearly out of cigarettes and forgot to get more earlier". She kept her head down, facing away from Cosima.

Cosima tilted her head to the side, considering Delphine, and experiencing her own conflictions. Maybe Delphine did care? She looked tormented, like she may be contemplating not following her orders. Cosima could only hope. She was grateful, though, that she had a monitor as caring and beautiful as Delphine.

Delphine shook her head, closing her eyes tight, and turned so she was leaning back against the desk. Cosima heard the quietest of sniffles come from the blond and immediately hopped out of bed, rushing to her for a firm embrace. She felt the warm tears immobilize as they reached the skin of Cosima's temple and Delphine's cheek, pressed together. Without parting, Cosima felt her way up to Delphine's face and wiped the moisture from her cheeks.

The gesture, although comforting, made Delphine squeeze tighter around Cosima's waist and allow tears to fall more freely, still silent. Cosima glanced behind her and saw that her pack of cigarettes only had three missing, and what looked like another pack further in her bag. That meant that Delphine was either lying to cover her crying or lying to somehow get Cosima out of the residence for a couple minutes so she could follow her directive.

 _Fuck Leekie_

Before Cosima really knew what she was doing, she had her coat on and turned to a confused Delphine. "I'm going to the gas station a couple blocks down and I'll get you some cigarettes. Sound good?"

"Oh–," Delphine hesitated, still uncertain what she wanted to do. "Non, non it's alright Cosima. I will get some later. I don't know why I'm…like this," she assured her.

"Well perhaps you're hungry. So, I'll get us a snack while I'm there". All Cosima wanted to do was make the poor woman feel better. It was stupid of her. This woman was working for the other side, Cosima was supposed to be working against her. Sarah was going to kill her, or at least send Helena.

"Cosima–"

"Think you can entertain yourself for, like, half an hour? Forty-five minutes tops?" Cosima made the decision for Delphine. She made the decision for herself. It was impulsive, but it was what she wanted. Before Delphine could object again, Cosima kissed her with force. She held their faces together for a moment, gave the teary-eyed woman a knowing look, and reassured her ambiguously with a whisper, "it's _okay_ ".

 _It's okay that Delphine goes through my room, searching for private information to report to a stranger, potentially putting a target on my back. It's okay to choose work over whatever she's feeling._

Delphine wondered what she meant. Cosima couldn't possibly know what she was supposedly there to do. Delphine didn't know what she was there to do. She was stunned, really. All she could do was nod when Cosima told her that she would text when she was on her way back. Then she was alone.

Cosima had comforted her, held her, dried her face. Delphine felt the guilt wash over her. Maybe she could just tell Aldous that she couldn't find anything, or that Cosima just didn't have any information. But he would know if she lied. She could give him false information? But how would she know what was false if she didn't see what Cosima had already? She had to just get it over with, otherwise Leekie would keep sending her back on the same task.

Delphine took a long breath and started to look through Cosima's desk. Cosima wasn't necessarily unorganized, but the entire place was cluttered with all sorts of things. She tried to leave everything the way she found it, but it was difficult when its placement made no sense to begin with.

She had just finished looking through the bottom shelves of a book case, not bothering to look through the top few since they were just décor. It caught her attention anyway, the binder that Cosima had so carelessly stuffed behind everything. She slid it out from the back and brought it to Cosima's desk, checking her phone for the time or a text. It had been ten minutes already, no text yet.

The binder was exactly what she was looking for. After looking through what seemed like useless DYAD documents, she found a chart with names. She quickly dialed Aldous, anxiously trying to replace things in the binder. As soon as he answered, she made sure to mention the fact that Cosima's research was natural, harmless, not threatening. He didn't seem to care much, asking for names immediately. She hesitated, but eventually listed off the names she saw, leaving out what seemed to be a daughter of one of these clones.

When he seemed mostly satisfied, Delphine rushed, "I have to go, she's coming back". She hung up quickly and checked her phone once again. No text, only three more minutes passed. She knew she had plenty of time, she just didn't want to give that man any more information than he needed. As time went on, she was starting to believe him less and less, his dramatic death threats. She shouldn't have given him anything at all, Cosima deserved better. Cosima was smart enough to figure these things out with next to no resources at her disposal, she could protect herself. Delphine would protect her.

The only thing that made this worth the guilt was the possibility she was protecting Cosima from…something dangerous. She didn't even know what the danger was. She wanted Cosima to get back soon now, working herself up into the prospect she was out there actively fighting the dangerous something.

It was another fifteen minutes of pacing, swearing, and phone-checking before she finally heard the _bzz bzzz_ of her phone.She let out a long, relieved breath when she saw Cosima's warning text.

 **Cosima (1)**

 _ **Omw…be like 10 minutes**_

Thirteen minutes and two cigarettes later there was a single knock on the door, Cosima peaking her head in to make sure Delphine was aware. The anxious monitor was lying on the bed with her phone, staring at nothing, when she looked up to see Cosima setting a plastic bag by her kitchen area and kicking the door closed. "Hey, how's…everything?"

Delphine shot up and reached Cosima right as she slung her coat over a chair. She didn't answer Cosima, just seized her face and kissed her fervently. Cosima's too smart to not know her stuff was gone through, and she needed to have her lips before she noticed, in case it was the last time.

She pushed Cosima backwards about two feet, pinning her between the door and her own body. The collision forced a small sound out of the clone, but it was concealed within the confines of Delphine's mouth, and stifled with the convening of their tongues. Delphine would not have Cosima thinking she doesn't want her. She needed to know that Delphine wasn't just here to spy and lie.

Cosima was receptive, but reciprocated softly, slowing the fierce pace. She wasn't completely sure what had come over Delphine. She pulled her closer anyway, bunching the sides of Delphine's shirt with her grip. Their bodies were pressed against each other, leaving no space between them. A subtle warm moisture beaded on Cosima's cheek - her lover was kissing her through tears. Cosima brought her arms up around Delphine's shoulders, broke their kiss, and pulled her down in a tight embrace, wiping the salty stream off her skin.

Delphine seemed to lose all her strength and just leaned into Cosima's arms. This woman, who knew at least something about who Delphine really was, held her through her guilt. She didn't deserve this, and the fact that Cosima was comforting her anyway made it so much worse. If she knew what had happened, knew the whole truth, she would be yelling at Delphine to leave right now. Delphine felt selfish for taking the comfort despite the fraudulence. "I'm sorry," was all she could verbalize.

Cosima could sense what this was about. She saw the binder on the shelf, carelessly stuffed back, clearly different than how she had left it, and the pages on her desk ruffled about. She squeezed Delphine tighter, squeezed the guilt from her body. She knew she shouldn't. "It's okay," she whispered, stroking the blond hair, "it's okay, Delphine".

"No, it's not. Cosima, it's not," she sobbed as she pulled herself out of the undeserving comfort Cosima was giving her. She turned and leaned back against the door next to Cosima. "You don't understand," she didn't sound patronizing.

"I don't care," Cosima said calmly. She quickly found Delphine's lips, held her face tightly. She kissed her slowly and with force, now pressing Delphine against the hard door.

She was exhausted from all the conflicting emotions and guilt, she let Cosima kiss her, and pulled her in by her waist. She was suddenly kissing back with energy, gripping the clone, eliminating any space between them. She tunneled all of the bad feelings into Cosima's mouth and, in return, Cosima filled her with a growing warmth that lightened her. She was a relief, like a drug.

Cosima raised herself on her toes, sinking further into Delphine, and sliding her body up along the way. The sensations were enough to make Delphine tug at the hem of Cosima's shirt, and when she wasn't met with any resistance, slowly pull it over her head. This paused their kiss, but instead of returning, Delphine took a moment to look at the beautiful body in front of her, privileged to be seeing, touching. She glanced past Cosima to her bed, not saying anything, but Cosima noticed and got the hint.

She tested the waters by backing away slowly, lightly pulling Delphine's arms to follow. As if completely mesmerized by Cosima, she followed, still looking over her body as she turned around to lead them. Cosima sat Delphine on the edge of her bed, then climbed onto her lap, straddling her, and brought their lips together painfully slow. Cosima teased the bottom of Delphine's shirt, not completely sure how ready she was. She shoved away the mental reminders of how wrong this was, how much it impacted not only herself, but her sisters. She was literally sleeping with the enemy. But Delphine didn't feel like the enemy anymore. Cosima had seen the emotions, the dread on Delphine's face, like she was betraying Cosima.

Delphine felt the tickle of Cosima's fingertips on her waist. She slid her hands off of Cosima's thighs and started to raise her arms while Cosima stripped her top. Once the shirt was discarded somewhere on the floor, Cosima guided Delphine to her back and repositioned them so they were fully on the bed, with Delphine pulling Cosima's face back down to meet her lips. She bowed her head willingly and when she felt their lips touch, she lowered the rest of her body onto Delphine, fitting her thigh between the long legs.

Their bodies moved with and against each other, creating agonizing friction, and then relieving some. Cosima couldn't help thinking of Sarah and Felix. She knew they would be furious with her. But she hated that Sarah was so hypocritical in that way, and so controlling when she was the newest addition to 'clone club'. Did Sarah, of all people, think Cosima couldn't look out for herself, couldn't handle the situation? Obviously, she couldn't resist the temptation. She kissed Delphine harder, lustful and angry.

On the other hand, Cosima knew she couldn't look out for herself completely right now. She was actually being hunted. They all were, and she should have more loyalty to Sarah and her sisters than to Delphine. But what if Delphine could be on their side? Maybe she could convince Delphine to play double agent? She trusted her enough to hand over information – indirectly, of course. Whether it was a good thing or not, she did trust Delphine. She softened her kisses now, moved to Delphine's neck and felt hands smooth over her bare back.

Once Delphine's hands reached the clasp of Cosima's bra, she stopped. She toyed with the lace and tag on the back until she felt Cosima kissing her neck harder, promoting the ensuing actions. She struggled for a second, never having taken a bra off at this angle, but had the garment off in no time, along with Cosima's skirt.

As the young woman kicked the fabric off her feet, she pulled Delphine and rolled over, swapping their positions. In this pose, Cosima easily stripped Delphine equal to herself, now both only hindered by their underwear. Delphine surprised herself when she so naturally caressed her subject, even groping shamelessly. Although it felt different than what she was accustomed to, it wasn't strange or difficult. She wasn't used to being on top, but she took the lead without hesitation, exploring the new sensations Cosima awarded her.

Cosima exhaled with a breathy moan and it sent shivers up Delphine's back. She moved down to her neck, brushing aside the long dark locks. She didn't mind now, the deterioration of her dream. Not when its replacement was so superior.

Even putting all her efforts into pushing away the awful feelings about her duplicity, Delphine found it difficult to keep the atmosphere exclusive to just herself and Cosima. Aldous had an air about him that seeped its way into her mind, despite him being miles away. If she ever had feelings for the man, they were long gone now. The loyalty she had to him was coming undone and being placed into her subject. Delphine wasn't sure if she could continue lying to Cosima. She didn't understand the cause now, the reason she agreed to this position. It made sense at the beginning, advancing the human race, finding new ways to help people, cure diseases. She didn't mind being behind the scenes, either. In fact, she felt honored to be a monitor since she would be one of the few monitors who actually knew what was going on.

What _was_ going on, though? What was going on between her and this clone? Cosima deserved better, she kept telling herself as her kisses slowed. She continued with gentleness, trailing her lips along Cosima's neck and collarbone. With soft noises emanating from Cosima, Delphine was pulled out of her distractions. The blond hair tickled Cosima's shivering skin as it followed close behind the owner's lips, descending to her sternum. Delphine, exploring Cosima's upper body with her right hand, steadying herself with her left, moved to Cosima's breast and quickly worked her tongue around the sensitive center. She felt a hand tangle itself in the hair on the back of her head, accompanied by the subtle vibrations created from the now increasing noises Cosima couldn't seem to restrain.

Cosima couldn't really believe what was happening. The tingling spread through her body from Delphine's contact and made her think she may be high, just imagining the extraordinary events taking place. Delphine was attentive, passionate, but still soft. Delphine seemed to be enjoying her task just as much as Cosima, simply blanketing her and reveling in the contact of their skin, both soft and smooth rather than rough and prickly. So when the irritating ringtone Delphine assigned to Leekie's contact rang out, she was more than displeased. She chose to ignore it but Cosima had already started gently pushing her up so she could answer.

"They can call back, I don't want to move," Delphine whined to Cosima, giving her best puppy dog eyes.

"C'mon, just answer it. It could be very important," Cosima had already maneuvered Delphine into a sitting position on the bed and was pushing her farther toward the edge.

"Fine," Delphine slid off the bed with exaggerated indolence, hoping the call would end before she reached her phone. It did not, and Delphine cringed when she saw his name on the screen even though she already knew who it was. She answered quietly, "Hello".

 _Are you still with your subject?_

"Em…oui. I am," Delphine answered nervously.

 _Be careful, Delphine. It turns out one of the subjects she is in contact with has become aware and has identified her monitor. Are you sure you didn't see anything about that in Cosima's notes?_

"Yes, I'm sure. Is-is that all?"

 _One more thing – the threat to Cosima's safety is now more imminent. Thought we had it under control, but recent circumstances set us back._

"What is it? What do I –"

 _Delphine. Just keep an eye out. You don't need to worry about the specifics_

"But what do I need to –"

 _Dr. Cormier, enough. Call me if anything happens. *click*_

"Ugh!" Delphine threw her phone into her bag, forgetting for a moment where she was.

"Is everything okay? You look upset," Cosima had left the bed and was standing at the opposite end of the desk.

"Oh. Sorry about that. I'm fine," Delphine reassured, but was still clearly anxious.

"Mhmm," Cosima didn't want to push farther. She was certain the phone call was from Dr. Leekie regarding whatever Delphine was supposed to be doing. She was pretty sure he didn't send her over to strip and make out, so that must have been done on Delphine's own volition. "Anything I can help with?" Cosima tested.

Delphine's head snapped to her. "Oh…no…well…maybe," she stammered, her eyes darted everywhere. "Maybe you…just be safe, you know, out in the world," Delphine laughed nervously.

"Okaaaay. You too, I guess" Cosima smiled back and turned to walk to her refrigerator. She retrieved a bottle of water for herself then gestured to another to ask Delphine if she wanted one. Delphine shook her head and walked back to the bed to throw herself on the end. "Hey Delphine, I was just wondering," Cosima started while she walked over to the bed and climbed up, crawling over Delphine, who mumbled in response. "Do you speak French by any chance?"

Delphine immediately looked to Cosima incredulously, "I'm from France, Cosima. What kind of question is that?"

"Hey, I was just curious. You never know. I mean, it's not like you have a sexy French accent or anything. How am I supposed to tell?" Cosima kept a naive expression, and this made Delphine laugh. Cosima hovered over her, relieved she could lighten the mood, then ducked down to peck Delphine's forehead.

Delphine closed her eyes and smiled. She could feel a blush coming to her cheeks, so she brought her hands up to cover her face while she giggled for no particular reason. She had no idea why she felt so embarrassed, she knew Cosima was watching her just inches above. Delphine calmed down, and with her best American accent replied, "Of course I speak French, _my cherry_ ". This sent them both into a long fit of laugher, tearing up Cosima's eyes. She buried her face in the crook of Delphine's neck, muffling her laughter. Delphine finished by asking, "what about now? Do you believe me?"

Cosima nodded and wiped away her tears as her laughter died down. Delphine helped dry her face and said sweetly, "Good. My credibility is intact".

She was being sarcastic, and Cosima knew that. Still, she turned to Delphine and held her cheek, "I trust you," she said somberly. It was innocent enough as a statement, but Cosima meant much more by it. She was letting Delphine in, she wanted to be able to talk about "clone club" and the science behind it, free of careful words. She didn't know how to say it any more overtly.

Delphine broke their gaze and looked down, "You shouldn't," she mumbled softly. She felt tears in her eyes, but none fell. When she was met with silence, Delphine continued, "don't trust me Cosima. For your own sake, just don't, please".

Cosima didn't know how to make it clearer. She wanted for them to be on the same page, in the same world. She trusted Delphine and she couldn't comfort her like she wanted to when everything was supposed to be a secret. Frozen, unsure of what to say, Cosima lifted Delphine's chin and opened her mouth to speak. She wasn't sure of what to say, just hoping she would say the right thing, but was saved by a familiar melody. The clone phone's tone sounded, alerting Cosima to a call. She grabbed the cellphone from her bedside table and looked at the caller ID:

 **Sarah**

Cosima took a deep breath and decided to take the call. "Uh, hey," Cosima managed to answer as she sat up on Delphine's lap.

 _Uhhh, hey? Where are you?_

"I'm at home, why?"

 _Long story. Alison went nuts and slept with her best friend's husband_

"Holy shit. But, like, go Alison," Cosima looked at Delphine and tried to judge her expression, but couldn't quite place it. "Why'd she do it?"

 _Oh, she's still convinced the bitch is her monitor. Am I the only one who actually knows for sure who my monitor is?_

"Well…no," Cosima glanced down at Delphine again. Could she hear Sarah?

 _I knew it! See? Stay away from Frenchie._

"Hypocrite? You're sleeping with yours," she whined back. Cosima had a thought, an idea forming. She moved her hand along Delphine's torso, then placed it next to her head so she was hovering over Delphine, their noses only inches away. Cosima had Delphine trapped underneath her and was close enough for Sarah's voice to be heard by both of them through the phone.

 _Hey, I'm supposed to be in a relationship with mine. Yours just showed up recently and you actually have feelings for her. What's your excuse? You better be careful, Frenchie's gonna to figure out that you're aware, if she hasn't already. Jesus Christ Cos keep it in your pants._

Cosima locked eyes with Delphine and felt her heart start to pound with apprehension. "Her name is Delphine, Sarah. And trust me, she has no idea that I know she's my monitor," she replied coolly and kept her stare on Delphine's quickly widening eyes.


	4. Quatre

_You still don't know that for sure Cos. Whatever, anyway, I need somewhere to take drunken Alison. My choices right now are Mrs. S, who isn't really up to speed about the whole clone thing or drive all the way to bloody Minnesota to dump her with you._

"So, what are you asking? Get to the point," Cosima said, finally breaking eye contact with Delphine and sitting up further.

 _Is it okay if I tell Mrs. S about clone club so I can drop sister dearest there!?_

"Ugh," Cosima jerked her head from the device as Sarah yelled into it, "if you trust her. Use your best judgement on that one, but don't tell her everything. She might freak out. I have to go, dude. Good luck with the hammered housewife".

 _Right, keep out of trouble, yeah? Stay away from Delphine! Promise you'll stay away from her?_

"I…will make no attempts to get any closer to Delphine," Cosima grinned at her deception. "I won't even leave home tonight, sound good? Good! Bye". _*click*_

Cosima tossed the phone back onto the bedside table and turned to rest her head on the hand propped up by her elbow, still half on top of Delphine. She looked at Delphine's closed eyes and waited, trying her best to read the woman. She was enjoying her little power play, having the upper hand that had belonged to Delphine until today. Although she had let Delphine in and revealed her own knowledge, she was still upset with her. Cosima knew it was her job, but she was still a person…wasn't she?

"So," Delphine tried to start, but her voice caught in her throat leaving her mouth open, but no words to fill it.

Cosima reached over and kissed it closed. She felt Delphine respond, but minimally. "If you deny the truth here, Delphine, I will be pretty upset". Cosima rested her forehead on Delphine's.

At that Delphine opened her eyes and looked unwaveringly into Cosima's. "What is the truth exactly?"

After a moment of contemplation, Cosima smiled devilishly, "The truth is…I could really use some wine". Cosima placed a fleeting peck on Delphine's cheek and removed herself to find the alcohol. Delphine caught her wrist gently, stalling Cosima for a moment.

"I'm sorry, Cosima. I-I don't know what to say," Delphine looked down with guilt in her eyes, and exhaled a long breath.

"Drink with me," Cosima ignored her, and pulled Delphine up by the grip she had on her wrist. She complied, but still kept her eyes hidden from the world. Delphine sat on the side of the bed and felt Cosima's hands on either side of her face, wiping away the tears she didn't realize had fallen. She looked up to Cosima who seemed concerned. Delphine felt powerless – a feeling she wasn't used to. She tilted her head all the way back to stare straight up at her subject. She couldn't remember a time she felt more vulnerable, they were still both nearly naked, she couldn't just run away.

Cosima didn't know what to say either, if she was honest with herself. She hadn't planned on this happening. _Maybe it was a bad idea_ , she wondered while she memorized the shape of Delphine's eyes. _She obviously isn't happy. Was it too callous? I have nothing to feel guilty about, though. She is the perpetrator. It doesn't matter if I was too harsh or whether she's happy or not. Still…_

She took a chance and carefully leaned down to Delphine's lips, pausing just before they met to see if Delphine was resistant, and when no resistance came, Cosima gently kissed her. She held their position for much longer than normal until she finally felt cold, trembling fingers reach for her waist. Cosima could feel the genuine eagerness on Delphine's lips, still tense from the difficult position she'd been put into, but relaxed enough to pull Cosima closer.

Delphine hid away in Cosima's touch, pretending everything that just happened, didn't. How was she supposed to explain herself? She wasn't obligated to, this is just a job, but she still felt like it was necessary. For the time being, their activity was postponing a conversation neither of them seemed to be ready to have. Delphine could list a thousand reasons to stop, abort mission, notify Aldous, flee, everything to escape, but the portion of her brain set aside for putting those thoughts into actions was evidently intoxicated. She had a long list of fulfilled stipulations for a red flag, but no intention to raise it. Her mind must have decided to bypass the fear and anxiety, directing her body toward a more appealing arrangement.

Cosima pulled away carefully. Delphine, reluctant to end their contact, eventually released her grasp and opened her eyes, as well. She felt incredibly fatigued, her mind and body sluggishly wearing down to nothing from the draining day so far. She peered up at Cosima and Cosima peered down to her, "What do you want to do?" Cosima asked kindly, for the second time that day. Delphine wasn't sure what she meant by the question.

 _What do you want to share with me and me share with you? What do you want to tell Aldous? What do you want for the future? What do you want to do about this whole situation? What do you want to do right now?_

Delphine opted for the latter interpretation. It was much a simpler answer. "Drink," she said with a sigh.

Cosima smiled warmly then turned around in the direction of her kitchen. "Alright then. You want something hard or just wine?"

"You keep liquor here?"

"Uh, yeah," Cosima replied, like it was obvious, "where else would I keep it?" Delphine felt a smile growing on her lips but couldn't explain why. Cosima was behaving as though nothing had just transpired, like she wasn't infuriated with Delphine. Delphine watched as a nearly-naked Cosima poured their wine. She couldn't imagine what Aldous would say if he walked through the door at that very moment. She looked back at the door to ensure it was locked, even though she knew Aldous was out of town, and would never barge into a subject's home anyway. The secured chain made her feel safe for some reason. When she turned her head back around, Cosima was there, offering a half-full glass and her silky robe. She took both, thanking Cosima, sliding into the robe and fastening its sash.

"So," Cosima began carefully, sitting next to Delphine on the edge of the bed.

"So…" Delphine's glass was over half-way gone already.

"It's pretty late, you know, and you're basically drunk," Delphine shot her an incredulous look. It only made Cosima's smirk wider, "I'm pretty sure it's like hailing and snowing and–"

"The sky is almost completely clear, Cos–"

"Windy, oh my goodness, the wind–"

"There's barely a breeze outsi–"

"We're practically having a tornado here, Delphine," Cosima finally finished. She was appreciative for the smile that emerged on Delphine's lips.

"You're a brat," Delphine shook her head and finished off her wine.

"I'm a wonderful person, actually," Cosima defended, "which is why I was gonna ask if you wanted to stay over. I don't want you to get sucked into the raging storm out there". The subtext behind Cosima's words did not go unnoticed by Delphine. The blond was stunned, though. She obviously wasn't ready to be forced into this situation and Cosima's generous demeanor was only serving to puzzle her further.

Still, she found herself concealing the delight from Cosima's request. No matter how muddled things had become within such a short period of time, Delphine still felt the need to be with Cosima. It could be her devotion to her responsibilities as a monitor? She met Cosima's eyes, finally, and could only manage a timid nod before her gaze fell downward again. She knew being a loyal monitor had nothing to do with it, if there was even any loyalty left for DYAD.

* * *

They fell asleep facing each other, curled up underneath the covers. They mentioned nothing more about monitoring for the rest of the evening, both content with just talking. Delphine was amazed at how easy Cosima was to talk to. She wondered if it was just her or if everyone felt that way around Cosima.

Every time she laughed, though, she felt sad. If they had met in different circumstances, would she still have fallen for Cosima? She wished she could say yes but doubted the possibility. Delphine never would have come on so forcefully to a stranger if she wasn't pressured in the way Aldous pressured her. So, although she hated how she got there, she was indebted, having met Cosima. There were too many feelings around this subject, so many of them conflicting and contradicting each other. It made falling asleep that much easier oddly enough, being exhausted by her over-active mind.

Cosima coped by ignoring everything. She told herself they would talk in the morning, but she wasn't sure what she should bring up. In the morning she would think about it.

Delphine woke to the pleasant smell of coffee. She wondered if Aldous had come by her hotel room to make some.

Then she remembered…

Cosima was walking around in her kitchenette and jumped at the sight of Delphine shooting up into a sitting position. She smiled at the woman, chuckled, and then went back to finding clean mugs for the fresh coffee.

Delphine watched a still nearly-naked Cosima as she confidently strode alongside the counter, preparing their coffee. When Cosima asked her preferences for cream and sugar, she could only reply with a shake of her head, words abandoning her once again. She felt scared, like maybe Cosima had come to her senses and would throw the steaming beverage at her, scalding her thinly-robed body.

Cosima could tell that Delphine was anxious and had a pretty good idea about what was causing it. "Delphine," she got the blond's attention, "You see that clock up there?"

Delphine moved her gaze to where Cosima was pointing, an older looking clock placed high on the wall that was set at 5:35 at the moment. Delphine was confused. It didn't seem that early and she was sure it wasn't 5:35 in the evening. "I see it…"

"Yeah, it's a tad bit off…right now it's actually 9:35-ish. Anyway, you see the short hand, yes?"

"I do…"

"Well, until that little hand moves all the way to six, I don't want to talk about it". Cosima emphasized her words so Delphine knew exactly what _it_ was. Cosima noticed her shoulders relax.

"Oh, of course, okay," Delphine stumbled through her words as Cosima handed her a coffee, thankfully not throwing it on her. "Merci. What would you like to talk about, then?"

"Hmmmm," Cosima mocked deep thought, "How'd you sleep?" She sipped her coffee and sat next to Delphine on the bed.

Delphine, silenced again, was amazed by Cosima's ability to _not talk about it_. The ease with which she could float around the topic, her smile remaining genuine. Her loss of words may also be credited to a nearly-naked Cosima sitting so close to her. "I…I slept…fine…good. I slept good…em…how did you sleep?" Delphine was actually pretty proud she got all of the words out. She sipped her coffee and avoided looking anywhere near the clone.

"I slept pretty well, considering I had _you_ in bed with me". Delphine could hear the smirk in Cosima's voice. She smiled slightly to herself and focused on her coffee. "You know, you don't _have_ to wear the robe. I don't want you to feel obligated or anything. If you _really_ want to take it off, you can," Cosima smiled at the way Delphine's cheeks immediately blushed and her lips clenched in an effort to hide her grin.

Delphine, still avoiding the sight of Cosima, used one hand to pull at the sash until it fell, untied. "You're so thoughtful, Cosima," she played along. Delphine couldn't help her smile now as Cosima turned so she could slip the fabric the rest of the way off. "Much better, merci".

"Anything for you darlin'," Cosima winked, downing the rest of her coffee and setting its container on her bedside table. Delphine brought her own cup to her lips so that she could finish it off, just as Cosima swung her leg over Delphine's lap, straddling her and somehow managing not to spill a drop of the liquid. Delphine released a cute yelp, partly because of the swift movement, and partly because the nearly-naked Cosima that she had been so stealthily averting her eyes from was now settled at her hips.

Cosima leaned in to a wide-eyed Delphine, approaching her face as the blond remained completely still. She looked terrified but also lustful, as if it petrified her to know what would happen but was pulling Cosima in, regardless. Cosima never broke eye contact which made it all more intimidating. She cupped her hand over the one Delphine was using to hold her coffee and right as Delphine thought she was going to dump it on her, Cosima brought the cup to her mouth and finished it off for the gaping French woman.

Delphine probably would've swatted her arm if she weren't so entranced by Cosima's hand still around hers. Or Cosima's crotch still hovering over hers.

Cosima was enjoying the sight – Delphine speechless, heartrate picking up, breathing hastier. Cosima never really had this kind of an impact on anyone romantically. Her past partners were accustomed to a nearly-naked woman climbing on top of them, but Delphine was very much not. She noticed Delphine's eyes dart all over her body, always returning to Cosima's eyes, like she wasn't even aware of her perusing. Cosima smiled at the candidness of it.

Delphine noticed Cosima's expression, "What…" she asked cautiously. It didn't look like an evil grin, but she couldn't be sure.

"I like you. You're pretty," Cosima said playfully, making Delphine blush and shake her head. After setting Delphine's cup next to hers, she rested her arms on Delphine's shoulders casually, nonchalantly inquiring, "Are you getting all hot and bothered?" The look Delphine gave her then was quite intimidating.

Delphine took it as a challenge. She knew Cosima felt dominant right now and, in truth, she was. But Delphine was all too aware of her time limit and she wanted to assert herself, prove herself, as much as she could before the clock hit six. She broke Cosima's gaze, slowly dragging her eyes down to her lips, along her neck, to the expanse of her chest, studying every detail she could without touching. She licked her lips, continuing her visual journey downward until she reached the only piece of clothing left on the small woman. Delphine examined the purple lace and bit her lip, purposefully and seductively. She watched Cosima's stomach tighten and she knew she could win this little match they were having.

Cosima's heart stopped as Delphine's lower lip was caught under her teeth, staring. She tilted her head back slightly and closed her eyes, trying to deter the growing heat. It was working well enough until she felt soft hands flattening on her knees and driving up her thighs at an agonizing pace. The hands started to steer themselves around to the back of Cosima's legs about halfway up her thigh, then resumed their course upward, stopping at the apex of her legs, barely missing between them, skirting the lace.

Delphine abruptly pulled Cosima closer to her, leaving no space between Cosima's center and Delphine's lower abdomen. Both women sighed, though Cosima was louder, almost completely obscuring Delphine's accidental exhale. She felt Cosima reflexively thrust forward lightly, letting Delphine know exactly what conditions were veiled behind the purple lace.

Cosima was realizing quickly that she was losing control of their game. She had half a mind not to care, to disregard the clock that was getting closer to the six, to let Delphine take over. She liked the dominance she held over Delphine at times, but in bed, dominant-Delphine was incredibly enticing. Her thoughts were halted, though, once again, as one arm tugged her impossibly closer by her lower back and the other slithered all over her torso and chest, while wet kisses were spread over her neck and collarbones.

Delphine was beginning to feel an intoxication, as though she was high, as though she had a ceaseless appetite. Cosima's body was pressed against her as she seized Delphine's shoulders, trying her best to keep her breath stable and her mouth silent. Delphine was aware that Cosima didn't want her to know how much command Delphine currently held over her, making the monitor all the more determined. She wanted Cosima to lose some semblance of her upper handedness, to force out the noises Cosima was subduing, to make her hips move without restraint – or despite it. In ten minutes – Delphine calculated as she glanced at the clock again – she would lose all rule, all control. She knew she had no excuse, really, no argument.

She had been thinking about it and noted that what she was doing was illegal anyway. Cosima was being generous enough simply by not getting law enforcement involved – Delphine would surely be locked away for a long time. Illegal human experimentation wouldn't be taken lightly, even if her part in it was only to monitor health and safety and well-being. But Aldous had asked much more of her and maybe that's what pushed her over the edge. She wanted to be a part of this revolution but taking advantage of someone so innocent wasn't a part of the deal. She understood that she would have to lie and be deceptive to make her way into the subject's life, but never had she thought she would be filing through her personal items and documents and…she just finally recognized how wrong it was. Delphine brought her lips up to Cosima's and kissed her roughly, incapable of confining her own moans now.

She had job security, though. She had seen what happened off the record and they would go through a lot of trouble to keep that safe from unpermitted disclosure. Granted, she could just be killed, no loose ends. When Delphine thought about it, though, she figured she would probably just be killed because it's simply the fastest, easiest, cheapest option.

They couldn't know about her doubts, her objections, her deception to the company, lying to Aldous. She could have given him much more information, satisfied his request, but she just couldn't do it. She couldn't betray Cosima, not now, not when she felt the way she felt. She felt Cosima's tongue pass her lips and immediately received her, not caring about the noises she made anymore.

Cosima was feeling a little more in control now with Delphine seemingly abandoning a bit of it. She hoped the passion she felt from the blond was authentic – it felt like it was. She could detect the heat growing in the body she was clutching. She knew that Delphine couldn't fake her biological responses.

Cosima conceded that she would probably have a very hard time letting this go, if Delphine went to Dr. Leekie and told him everything. What has she already told him anyway? Delphine would be tentative to reveal any truths, Cosima knew that. She was aware of the position she had forced Delphine into, vulnerable and nearly powerless. Cosima decided, for the sake of comfort and ease of conversation, she would try to give Delphine some power back. Something to dull her anxiety, make it easier to open up.

Cosima felt the tips of Delphine's fingers skim the band of her underwear, ready to push the fabric aside, when a shrill alarm rang. They both jumped at the sound. Cosima had forgotten that she set her phone to go off at ten o'clock (the clock on the wall hitting six).

Delphine's heart immediately took off. She checked the clock to make sure it was on the six. It was.

Frantically, Delphine could think of nothing else to do in her fight or flight panic besides hold onto the clone. She buried her head under Cosima's chin, wrapped her arms around her torso and held on as tight as she could.

She wasn't ready to leave Cosima and even though she had given Delphine no indication she would kick her out of the clone's life or that she was even angry, Delphine still felt like she was about to lose her. An impending deficit she would surely cope with poorly. She was, in a way, losing something. She was losing the façade that they were just two people who met at a school they both attended.

Cosima gently laid her arms over the woman's shoulders, completing their embrace, and rested her chin on top of the blond curls. Cosima wasn't aware how much all of this would shake Delphine, the monitor, the spy, the liar. She wasn't supposed to care this much, and neither was Cosima.

Delphine felt tears burn her eyes. Once again, she was the one crying while Cosima comforted her. She felt sick. Cosima could punch her a hundred times over and she'd still be in the clone's debt. She _wished_ Cosima would just hit her, it would make it simpler. No matter how well she understood that she should be letting go and facing their conversation, she could only grip her tighter, squeezing the breath from both Cosima and herself.

Cosima lifted her head and slid her hands to Delphine's upper arms, prompting her to let go and look at her. Delphine only shook her head stubbornly, squeezed harder, and released one quiet sob among her silent tears. Delphine felt like a child who just got in the gravest trouble of their life, hiding from whatever parent would be coming to reprimand her. It _was_ very much that way, actually. She may have felt like a child, but she was desperate. If she let go, Cosima would drive her out the door and lock her out of her life. Cosima could get hurt, she's in danger, and Delphine will never know about it or be able to help because she'll be shut out.  
"Delphine," Cosima tilted her head to speak quietly to her ear, "What's wrong?" Delphine sobbed again, a shudder accompanying.

She shook her head, squeezed her eyes shut, "Je ne peux pas te perdre".

"Yeah, my French is a little rusty. Um…repeat? English perhaps?" Cosima chuckled lightly as she felt Delphine shake her head in refusal. "Okay, your choice. I'll have to use the all too accurate internet and my all too accurate memory. Let's see, what did you say again?" Cosima grabbed her phone sitting on the bed next to them and typed with one hand. "It was something like, 'je nous peut pas tous père' I think," Cosima knew that was inaccurate when she felt a minute smile against her collarbone. She found her results, "I don't get it. What's wrong is…I can not all father?"

Delphine finally giggled at Cosima's ridiculousness. Her body relaxed a little, though she still held onto her subject. Cosima waited while the woman took a few deep breaths. The most she could do was turn her head sideways, exposing her face. Her eyes were glossy and red, cheeks irritated from the tears. After a shaky breath, she told Cosima, quietly, "I don't want to go".

"Hey," Cosima was finally able to put a few inches between them, holding Delphine's face in her hands, looking straight down at her, "I don't want you to go either. I just want to talk, you know, maybe start over. Okay?"

Delphine nodded, never maintaining eye-contact, only staring ahead. She was barely able to let go when Cosima slid off her lap. She felt incredibly cold, inside and out. Purposefully unaware of her surroundings, Delphine let Cosima move and position her on the bed. She was dazed when she allowed herself back into consciousness and found Cosima on her back, laying underneath of her. Delphine's forearms were propping her up and the rest of her body was settled comfortably on Cosima's. If they weren't in such a somber mood, Delphine would've taken advantage of her position, but right now, with Cosima willingly trapped beneath her, she felt some portion of her world cease its whirring. As long as Cosima was held captive in _her_ arms, not DYAD's, not Leekie's, but _Delphine's_ arms, she felt like she could protect her. Even if she knew she couldn't, she still felt safer.

One more time, before Cosima realized that Delphine is dangerous, bad for her, the enemy, the French woman leans down to touch her lips to the clone's. She doesn't ask for anything more than a tender peck. When she moves back, she sees a calm smile glowing up at her, and then a hand raising its way between their bodies, directed at Delphine.

"Hi, my name is Cosima Niehaus and I'm a grad student at the University of Minnesota," she says cheerily, waving her hand around for Delphine to shake.

She takes Cosima's hand in her own, gentle and confused, and shakes it, "Em, bonjour, I –," she realizes this is what Cosima meant by starting over. She can redeem herself, possibly. Cosima could keep her, let her stay. She would do anything at this point and she doesn't know why. She had become so irreversibly attached to the clone, so protective. She would call it love if it weren't so soon, but she can confidently say she has fallen for the woman. The woman with sisters that are being probed and watched by Aldous Leekie in an _illegal_ human experimental trial. She grasped Cosima's hand with a new vigor, feeling determined and decided. "I'm Dr. Delphine Cormier, monitor and immunology specialist in a confidential project at the DYAD Institute".

Cosima's confident and unaffected exterior cracked at Delphine's introduction. _Doctor_. "Uh, i-it's nice to meet you…Dr. Cormier," she said with a nervous chuckle.

"Enchantée. Call me Delphine," Delphine laughed, still shaking Cosima's hand awkwardly. She felt implausibly blithe. She knew it would be a weight off her shoulders, but she didn't realize how much she was carrying until Cosima removed it. "Em, what do you study…and why?"

"Well, _Delphine_ ," Cosima emphasized, ending their handshake to rest her hands on Delphine's waist, "I study Evolutionary Development…because…I'm a nerd," she giggled, cutting herself off mid-sentence. "What kind of things do you do at the DYAD Institute and…uh…what got you into that…stuff?"

Delphine laughed at Cosima's attempt to feign obliviousness. She felt so light that she could probably laugh at anything right now, like being high again, but different than before. This is what she wanted, a chance for their situation to be different. Sure, they weren't both just people who met at school, but their interaction is fully honest in a way.

Delphine thought about all the conversations they've had, how so many of them had a tint of dishonesty. She couldn't be with Cosima fully because she couldn't be herself fully. But now she could, and she would. "I, em, analyze pathogens when necessary, sometimes consult on autopsies, and have been tasked with keeping track of data on mental and physical well-being for my assigned, uh…subject". Delphine couldn't hold their gaze at the last bit of her description. She still felt ashamed.

"Sounds pretty cool," Cosima said, noticing Delphine's mood change. "Doesn't sound like a whole lot, though, is that it?" she inquired further.

"Non, there are, you know, other little things to do in the lab," Delphine notices Cosima's eyes brighten at the word 'lab' and it makes her grin, "Mostly inconsequential things". She pauses before continuing, "But, uh, lately my – my boss has been asking me to do things that were not, um…on the job description".

Cosima watched her smile fade, disappointed, she prompted her on, "Such as?" Cosima was hoping there was nothing regarding their odd relationship. She was scared Delphine would say ' _I was supposed to come here, make you believe that I cared, and gain your trust with physical and romantic gestures'_.

Delphine's lip was trembling beneath her teeth. She couldn't find the words or courage to confess. It wasn't that she didn't want to tell Cosima the truth, she was just unsettled by her actions and didn't want to think about it. She couldn't look Cosima in the eyes, but she continued, "He told me to find information – private information – regarding my subject," it felt weird saying 'my subject' out loud and in front of her subject. "By any means, and report back to him with what I find".

Cosima saw tears welling up in Delphine's eyes again. She held Delphine's cheeks in her hands, stroking her thumbs along her cheek bones. "I'm sure your subject would've understood. You never know. Maybe she could have helped you. You are kind of pretty, you know…"

"You are too sweet, Cosima". Delphine turns her head to kiss the palm of Cosima's left hand. After an exaggerated sigh, Delphine admits, "I am exhausted".

"You just woke up," Cosima laughs at her, wrapping her arms around the blond as she laid the rest of her body down on Cosima's.

"Meeting new people always wears me out," she retorted. Cosima pinched her sides, making her yelp and squirm. They stayed there for a few minutes, both legitimately worn from the few stressful hours they'd been awake. Cosima was about to drift off to sleep again when Delphine's voice interrupted her transit, "They said you're in some danger, Cosima. Immediate danger".

"Mmm," Cosima knew it was about Helena. She was the one killing everyone. "Did they tell you what kind of danger it is?"

"Oh, em, no. Just that it existed, I guess". Delphine felt a little stupid for not knowing a thing about it. Not for lack of trying, however.

"Don't worry, we know what we're up against," Cosima consoled, "At least outside of DYAD. We're still a little unclear about details and most of what we _think_ we know is educated guessing".

"You do have quite a bit of research stored on DYAD," Delphine said hesitantly. She wanted to segue into what she had done yesterday, what was troubling her. She wanted to confess to Cosima, if not for transparency, then for her own heavy conscience. "I mean, I saw a lot, at least, yesterday," she unconsciously tightened her grip around Cosima in case she became outraged, which she should be anyway.

Cosima just giggled to herself, "Yeah, I thought Leekie might like that. He seems kind of into himself. Did you mention any of it, or just the names?" Cosima felt Delphine go rigid on top of her.

How could she have known that much? How could she know that much and still resist throwing Delphine out the door? She felt more ashamed now than ever, "I'm sorry, Cosima".

Cosima sighed, not in exasperation, but in contemplation. She really didn't know how to comfort the woman without giving her too much. After a minute of silence, "It's okay, Delphine – Well, it's not," she backtracked, "But I get it. Mostly". She held Delphine firmer now.

Another period of silence followed before Delphine spoke again, "I – I told Aldous about what I found. Some of it – not everything, though".

"Good," Cosima chuckled, "That means I didn't spend twenty minutes wandering around that sketchy gas station for nothing". Although Cosima felt some of her power-play bubble up, she kept everything soft. She seemed to be getting somewhere with the blond. "I was thinking about it – you probably could have looked through the calls and texts on my other phone and found just as much, if not more information. Just saying…" She pinched Delphine's sides, a new favorite activity, making the woman on top of her laugh, maybe calm down some, too.

The monitor nuzzled at the clone's neck, smiling with an unexplainable ease. Maybe Cosima wouldn't kick her out or exit Delphine's life. The student seemed content with every truth she had to offer. "Mmm, I am a terrible spy".

"Ha! No shit? I know my desk doesn't _look_ organized, but I have a system, and I know I sure as hell didn't leave it like that," she eyed her desk and they both laughed. Delphine couldn't see the difference, really, but Cosima noticed most of her items misplaced and moved around. "And, Delphine…" Cosima giggled, staring at the opposite wall, then moved herself and Delphine into a sitting position, promising her she wasn't leaving, just 'checking something'.

Delphine followed Cosima closely to the shelf that held the binder Delphine had rifled through. "Dude, you have got to be kidding me," Cosima said with a wide grin, gazing up at the shelf with the statue and binder.

It took Delphine a minute, after following Cosima's gaze, examining, attempting to understand why Cosima had – "Oh," Delphine blushed, covering her face and turning away from her embarrassment. Cosima was too quick, though.

Grabbing the blond's wrist, she pulled her back, "No no no no no, you don't get off that easy, sweetheart". Delphine knew the pet name was supposed to be playfully patronizing, but she still felt a butterfly or two flitting around in her stomach. Cosima pulled her all the way over to the shelf and reached up to remove the binder slowly, emphasizing the fact that it had been replaced upside down. "It's like you're trying to get caught," Cosima joked, but Delphine had a feeling there was more truth to it than not.

"Like I said," Delphine shrugged, "Not in the job description. Neither, uh, was this," Delphine waved her hand in the space between them. "And…" she gestured to their minimally covered bodies, "Maybe we could rectify this…"

"I don't see the problem, doctor," Cosima teased, exceptionally relieved that Delphine at least _said_ that their intimacy wasn't forged. She grabbed a lanyard with all of her keys attached, unlocked the drawer with the entirety of her research and findings, and dumped the contents of the binder back into it carelessly. "Don't let me forget to re-organize that later".

"There's more," Delphine stated with an anxious expression, staring at the drawer as Cosima closes and locks it.  
"Yeah, of course," Cosima says warily, "You didn't think I was going to let you have all of it, did you?" She was hoping Delphine would have caught on by now what had really happened.

"I – I didn't think you…I mean…I," Delphine couldn't find a defense, "Dieu, Cosima. I feel vraiment stupide right now". Cosima shrugged, nodding her head, earning a light shove. Delphine becomes quiet, contemplative. She finally admits, "Aldous wants you to work at DYAD". Cosima raises her eye brow as if to say, 'you're shitting me'. "He thinks you're brilliant, which you are. He wants you to study…yourself, I guess". Delphine stares at her fidgeting hands while she explains to the clone, "He wants to renovate a vacant lab from the old wing, for you and whoever else would work with you".

"I don't know…" Cosima was skeptical. She didn't care much for Leekie, either. Sarah would disapprove immediately, she knew that. Strolling back to the bed, she lazily laid down, legs hanging off the side.

"It wouldn't be so bad. He already knows that you're self-aware," Delphine couldn't hide the desperation she suddenly felt. She stood in front of the clone, scanning her relaxed body. "I would, em, I would get to work with you," she said, staring down at her bare feet.

"What else does Aldous know?" Cosima didn't mean for it to sound accusatory, but she knew it did.

Delphine flinched at the question she knew would come up eventually. "He knows that – well, I told him what was on that handwritten chart – the names – except for Kira. It looked like she was supposed to be a daughter and I know Aldous would want to probe further into that. I don't know, I just told him about the research and notes that were in the binder," Delphine was still unclear on the whole binder situation. Why had Cosima just dumped it in the drawer? Why was it out in the first place?

"That it?" Cosima seemed in disbelief.

"Well, aside from the data your previous, uh, monitors collected, yes. That's all he knows from me. He is mostly satisfied right now, but I know he will want more information eventually". Cosima nods in understanding. "Cosima, if I could, I would quit. But I'm too far into it. I know too much. It's illegal, what is going on, and I know too many details. They wouldn't let me go, or they would…get rid of me in a very permanent kind of way".

Cosima reached out to grab Delphine's hands, pulling her forward so she was straddling Cosima. After a deep breath she mumbled, "I'll do it". Delphine's head snapped up in disbelief, unable to find words. "It's obviously stressing _you_ out. And it wouldn't be so bad to have my dream job while working alongside a gorgeous French doctor".

Delphine laughed, she wasn't sure why. "Cosima, it's my job, my stress to worry about," she stroked Cosima's cheek with the back of her fingers. "I'd like to work with you, too".

Cosima only smiled and pulled the woman down to her lips. It felt like forever since they last kissed. Cosima ran her hands over the length of Delphine's sides, gently pulling her closer by her waist. Just as Cosima felt an assertive tongue run along her upper lip, a phone went off.

Delphine immediately recognized Aldous' ringtone, pulling back an inch. Cosima must have caught on from Delphine's expression. "Boss?"

Delphine nodded, "Aldous has his own ringtone so that I know if I should ignore my phone or not". Delphine was about to return to their activity, but Cosima pushed her back. Delphine suddenly felt very irritated with Aldous for some reason. The man couldn't leave her alone for a day? She let Cosima push her the rest of the way up, but then the blond bent over and hoisted Cosima all the way onto the bed. Cosima laughed as Delphine basically threw her. She climbed over Cosima's body, positioning her thigh between Cosima's legs, applying a small amount of pressure before lowering herself fully onto the brunette's body.

Before Cosima could protest, Delphine captured her lips, sliding her tongue past them as she had been doing before her phone rang. She reveled in the whimpers of surprise as they escaped between kisses. She felt the fabric of Cosima's underwear move up and down her thigh, in no time becoming a damp path.

Rushing, as though all of this wasn't actually happening, as though Cosima wasn't really as open as she had been, just another dream, Delphine breaks away for a moment to tear Cosima's underwear down her legs and throws it somewhere in their vicinity. On her way back up to Cosima's lips, she detours to bare chest she has before her, kissing, sucking, licking while Cosima holds her head tight against her body. The moisture she feels on her abdomen, left by the writhing woman beneath her, makes her chest swell in anticipation. Delphine was surprised at how quickly she had taken to passionate sex with this girl after a lifetime of exclusively male partners. Had she ever had this much passion for a man?

As legs wrapped around her midsection, Delphine decided to change her route. Watching Cosima's eyes flutter closed, she wondered if the clone was aware of her change in direction. She felt the woman's hips jerk involuntarily as her center received the friction of skin moving flush across it, trailing wetness all the way up to Delphine's chest. It was interesting, using her whole body to please someone, not just allowing them access to their target. Everything was sensual with Cosima beneath her, who suddenly seemed to realize that the top half of her body was feeling a chill.

"Oh, Delphine, seriously you don't have–" Cosima's assurance was cut short as a tongue fell between her legs, stroking slow and languid, successfully silencing her. Neither of them cared when Aldous Leekie's ringtone played, once again, each caught up in the other. Delphine felt an electric tingling in her own core simply from devouring the most sensitive nerves on Cosima's body, hearing restrained groans escape unintentionally, feeling the woman's legs tremble around her head.

Delphine could have orgasmed right then without a touch from Cosima, the feeling of fingers curling through her hair, pulling the blond further in, directing her movements, the feeling of urgency as Cosima's hips started to thrust upward to meet her tongue. The steady rhythm they held was starting to fumble, Delphine realizing the vocalizations she was hearing were from herself as Cosima went silent. The only sound coming from Cosima was the sharp exhale after holding a breath as her muscles constricted. Delphine could feel the convulsions around her tongue building up. She smoothly replaced her tongue with two fingers and brought her lips up through the slippery folds to suck gently near the top, flicking her tongue from side to side until all of the muscles in Cosima's body went rigid for a few laboring seconds, followed by a breathless release.

"Jesus Christ, Delphine," Cosima whispered shakily. "How many years have you wasted on men? Did you fucking research that shit or something?"

Delphine took her time bruising the blemish-free skin all the way up Cosima's body. When she reached awaiting lips, her eyes still dark, she mumbled, "Mhmm," through a sloppy kiss. When they parted, both catching their breath, Delphine smiled warmly, "Just the last part," she said, demonstrating by sticking her tongue out and wiggling it through the air

"Hmm, well you are gifted," Cosima replied with a wink as Delphine moved to her neck and jawline, covering the expanse of skin with lazy kisses. "It is downright blasphemous that you have been hiding that lesb-erotic, lesb-errific skill until now".

Delphine virtually ignored Cosima's praising. "When will you be ready again?" Delphine toyed with an earlobe between her teeth.

"W-what?" Cosima's eyes widened at Delphine's sudden assertiveness.

"How long will it be before we can go again?"

"You are legitimately killing me right now," Cosima breathed out, trying to ignore the heat returning to her, urging her to give in. Instead, she pushed her thigh upward, separating Delphine's legs and making room for her own. A chill ran down Cosima's spine when Delphine, caught off guard, whimpered breathily by the ear she was tugging at just seconds ago.

Cosima snaked her hand down between their bodies, exploring the sticky, sweaty sheen that covered the skin on Delphine's front, and finally reaching the band of her underwear. Cosima wasted no time with teasing or gentleness, inviting herself past the fabric to find a glorious sensory experience. "Holy shit, Delphine. You are so…" the quiet _tsk_ -ing of the moisture that gathered while Cosima panted, finished her sentence.

Delphine moved to balance on herself on her forearms and knees as Cosima's digits undulated through her almost excessive lubrication. She kept herself shakily suspended above the clone for some time before needing to sit up. She straddled Cosima's lower abdomen while the woman continued her motions beneath her. Delphine steadied herself, gripping Cosima's knees behind her, and moved back and forth across the fingers inside her soaked underwear.

Cosima pushed her own hips up, forcing Delphine to lean back in order to stay balanced. The position gave Cosima easier access and she was able to slip her fingers inside of Delphine, causing her to gasp and halt her motions. Delphine's eyes fluttered closed as she repositioned herself, then started to slowly ride Cosima's curling fingers. It didn't take long, after that, for Delphine to unravel.

Cosima slowly removed her fingers as Delphine sucked in heavy breaths, eyes still closed in a pleasant bliss. "Not gonna lie," Cosima started in a raspy voice, "That was really fucking hot".

Delphine's relaxed expression broke into a smile, a snort slipping out, making her closed eyes squeeze tighter as she laughed at herself. Cosima laughed with her, but more because of the sweet contentedness she found herself in, looking up at the beautiful French woman who was bringing the back of her hand up to cover her mouth as she stifled her giggling. "I feel like I just got done at the gym," she admitted, finally opening her eyes to meet Cosima's.

"You look like it, too," Cosima teased, dodging a playful swat.

"Cosima, I," she wanted to say it. She wasn't one hundred percent sure of it herself yet and wouldn't know how Cosima would react. It was too soon, anyway, but she still wanted to say it. Cosima smiled up at her solemn expression, prompting her to finish. _I love you, Cosima, je t'aime, Cosima_. She shouldn't say it. "I think I–"

A well-timed melody stopped her admission, which she was somewhat grateful for. If only it had been someone besides Aldous calling. What was this, the third call this morning? She should answer it.

Delphine reluctantly dismounted, taking her time with a long kiss, hoping once again that the call would time out before she got to it. Once again, it didn't.

"Allo?"

 _Delphine, why have you not been answering? Where are you, I've been at your room for the last two hours dammit._

"I am with Cosima," Delphine decided to be honest. She walked back to the clone, still glimmering with sweat, and sat next to her on the bed.

 _Oh. That's good, I suppose. Did you go over early this morning?_

Delphine answered as she put the call on speaker, "No, I spent the night". She felt good saying that, hoping somehow it would affect his overconfidence.

 _At her residence?_

"Oui" Cosima rolled her eyes at his somehow arrogant wording.

 _Well…okay._ Delphine could tell he was trying not to ask, but obviously wanted to know. _Is she there now?_

"Non" she refused to give him anything he didn't ask for.

 _Did you get a chance to look around more? Find anything?_

"I, em, I didn't have to," she smiled, loving her new developing role. She may not have power over Cosima, but she felt delightfully devious as she deceived him just as he had instructed her to do with Cosima.

 _Oh?_

"She was able to…open up with me," she said, moving to sit between Cosima's legs, still laying down, teasing her as she spoke. Cosima grabbed the phone and placed it on her stomach, above the curls Delphine was running her fingers through, winking playfully as Delphine now had to speak to Aldous while staring at a fully-naked Cosima's lower half. "She still thinks I go to school with her and she was…eager to show me the work she had done".

 _That's amazing, Delphine. What's she got?_ Delphine couldn't believe he was buying this so easily.

"She showed me the things I found yesterday and already told you about, and only a few other documents and DYAD research articles that she had locked away," although Delphine was more than happy to delve fully into this lie, she still felt a pang of guilt as she was reminded of her previous actions. "Other than that, I don't think she knows anything. She doesn't have any hard proof that DYAD is involved, and it seems like she is starting to believe otherwise as well".

 _Brilliant, Delphine. What about applying? Has she said anything or shown any interest in applying since we had dinner?_

Delphine looked to Cosima then, who nodded with an eye roll, consenting to the proposition. "Yes, actually," she couldn't keep the smile off of her face, "we were talking about it and she said she wouldn't mind working for DYAD".

 _Perfect. Let me know when she submits an application so that I can bypass administration and hire her immediately._

"Doesn't that seem a bit suspicious?" She mentioned in an honest observation.

 _I'll wait a week or so before we call her in, of course. She would be an incredible asset, Delphine, and I don't want her application to get lost in a pile of grad students and somehow rejected. Rachel is not fond of the idea, ironically, but I think she's just a bit jealous._

"Okay, I will let you know," Delphine was anxious to end the call now, fully prepared to ravish Cosima in a second round. "Oh, Aldous," she almost forgot, "I am – will I still be acting as Cosima's monitor?"

 _Yes, you seem to work well together._ Delphine hummed her agreement through a smile. _Will you be back to the hotel soon?_

"Non, I don't think so," she was quite done with their conversation, she had other things to attend to.

 _Oh, okay._ He was obviously taken aback by her blunt response. She basked in the dominance. _I will see you later sometime though? We have a lot to go over…_

"Yes, later. I have to go now, though," she said before he could object, "Au revoir, Aldous". She hung up without a reply.

"Dr. Cormier," Cosima said as she placed Delphine's phone on the nightstand beside the bed, "I must admit, your duplicity is quite sexy".

Delphine rolled her eyes and leaned down to kiss the smirk off of that smug (but adorable) face. Wrapping her legs around the woman above her, Cosima, with an incredible amount of effort, rolled so that she had the blond pinned beneath her.

Delphine squeaked in surprise and laughed as Cosima wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. Cosima thought it was quite endearing and couldn't help the innocent warmth that covered her body. It wasn't sexual, just comforting. Before she even thought about it, Cosima announced, "God, I love you".

Delphine felt the excitement picking up her heartrate, fully ready to reciprocate, but watched Cosima's eyes widen at the slip. "I-sorry-I didn't mean to…I was just…yeah, I didn't mean it like that, you know," she clumsily backtracked, cheeks turning red.

Delphine could tell that, even though Cosima's confession seemed genuine, she wasn't ready for it to be true. Yet. She lamely stuck her tongue out at the brunette, easing the tension. Cosima appreciated it.

"Okay! Well then," Cosima reached back behind her to slip the last article of clothing that was left between them down Delphine's legs and off her feet. Within the last few minutes of the two teasing each other during the phone call, they had both grown warmer, groins practically sloshing against whatever skin that was in contact. Cosima placed her hands on either side of Delphine's head and smiled with a mischievous gleam in her eye, not missing the tongue sliding along the blond's bottom lip, "Are you ready to go again?"

La fin.

Merci d'avoir lu.

A la prochaine fois, au revoir.


End file.
